With Or Without You
by alliecat8697
Summary: Olivia takes Elliot to a U2 concert. When the lead singer of the band falls in love with Olivia, will there be problems between Elliot and Olivia? Will Olivia choose Elliot or the singer? E/O-ers: Give this another shot. Rated T for language. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own LAOSVU, I don't own Bono, I don't own U2, or anything else. **

**A/N: Okie dokie, so my two most favorite things in the world are U2 and Law & Order: SVU. So, I decided to make a fic that centered around those two topics and kind of mixed them together. I'm really excited for this story because I love everything in it so much. I hope you enjoy it! (:**

"Hey, El, do you know the band U2?" Olivia asked as she stood up to leave the precinct. It was 11:00 p.m.; they both should have left hours ago. But when you were as dedicated as they were, 7:00 p.m. wasn't a good time to leave work.

"'Course I do. Who over the age of thirty doesn't?" he replied, smiling and standing up.

"Well, I got tickets to them, but I got two.." she said, smiling.

"I didn't even know they were in New York. Half the time they're in Argentina or Ireland," Elliot said.

"They're here for a while. They're my favorite, so I got tickets, but I didn't want to go alone. Who wants to go to a concert _alone_? I was hoping I'd find a date by now, but hey, I'm not the most fortunate person when it comes to men. You want to go? It's tomorrow night starting at 7:00," Olivia explained.

"That'd be awesome, Liv. I can't believe you could get tickets to _U2_. They're one of the most expensive bands I can think of...I mean, after that beaver kid and Taylor Swiff."

"It's Taylor Swift," Olivia chuckled.

"Oh," Elliot replied, smiling at his mistake. "Want a ride home?"

"Sure. Thanks," Olivia answered.

They walked out together and got in Elliot's car, Olivia feeling more eager than she thought she should feel to go to a U2 concert with Elliot.

"They're really, _really_ good tickets," Olivia emphasized as Elliot drove away from the precinct.

"Really? How much did you pay for mine? I can't let you pay for a ticket for me to a band that expensive," Elliot said.

"Elliot, I already paid for them. I just had an extra ticket. You are _not_ paying for it. It's my treat," Olivia protested.

"Treat? A treat is an ice cream sundae, not a concert ticket to one of the most expensive bands in the world."

"Oh, come on, you deserve it. You do a ton for me. Now I get to pay you back," she said.

He glanced at her. He wasn't going to give this up just yet. "No way, Liv. You're not paying. I'll feel guilty forever. You can pay for _your_ ticket."

"I'm paying. Drop it unless you don't want to go," Olivia acquitted, a smile playing across her lips.

Elliot looked out the windshield. "Fine, but I owe you."

It was really kind of funny because usually, people said, "Fine, but _you_ owe _me_." Not them, though. They were too generous when it came to each other.

Olivia reached into her bag and pulled out a U2 CD she had with her. She'd been listening to it a lot because she wanted to know all of their songs really well when she went to the concert.

She plopped it in the CD player on the radio and played the first song on the album, _Sunday Bloody Sunday_. She loved this song. It was her favorite U2 song, next to _Miracle Drug_ and _Pride(In The Name Of Love)_. Bono, the lead singer of U2, was the most amazing and political person she'd ever heard of. She couldn't wait for this concert, and Elliot going with her made it ten times better.

"Hey, have you eaten?" Olivia asked over the amazing music emanating from the radio.

"Nope. You want to stop somewhere?" Elliot asked.

"That'd be great. I'm starving," she replied.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Uh...wherever you want. I say fast food."

"Take-out?"

"Yep. We can eat at my place. Kathy's probably already asleep anyway," Olivia pointed out.

Elliot nodded. Should he talk to her about what was going on between him and Kathy? Or should he just say quiet? He didn't have to debate over whether or not to tell her any longer, though, because Olivia could tell something was wrong.

"Ah...I mean...If Kathy wants you home, El, that's fine. It's no big deal...we can just get the food and you could drop me off," she assured him.

"I doubt she wants me home, Liv," Elliot answered, squeezing the steering wheel tightly.

"What?" Olivia asked with concern.

Elliot was quiet a minute. "We just...haven't really been getting along well lately. It's actually been like that for a while now. It hasn't been any really serious fights, but...we obviously aren't in love anymore. Not like we used to be."

Olivia stared at him, wanting him to explain further. She put her hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to keep talking. She needed to know if anything major was going on. He was her partner, she had to know everything about him.

Elliot, noticing her interest, continued. "I still care about her. She's the mother of my kids, she's a great person, I love her. But I'm not _in_ love with her. The sparks just kind of...went away five years ago when we split for the first time. We got back together, but I was wrong to do that in the first place. I only went to her for comfort, because I was upset and sick of being alone and not having somebody to go home to. I guess I thought it would be easy. I don't know how you do it all the time," he said, glancing over at her sympathetically.

Olivia rubbed his arm gently. She noticed that now, of all times, the song _Miracle Drug_ came on. Her very favorite song, the one that also happened to be a sad song. It went perfectly with what Elliot was telling her. Well, not really. But the tune was as sad as his voice.

"Elliot...it's...different for me. I'm used to being alone, so it's not hard. When I was younger, all I wanted was to be alone because the few people I knew were bad people. But you...you know what it's like to...have family. I'm almost glad I missed out on everything. At least now if I ever do get family, I'll be really grateful for it," Olivia admitted.

"You'll get family, Liv," Elliot said.

Olivia dropped her hand from his arm and looked forward and shook her head. "No I won't. If it was going to happen, it should've happened ten years ago."

Elliot wanted to tell her that _he_ was her family, and he didn't want to drop it, but this conversation was getting really risky for them. They never opened up like this, and they really didn't need to. It just made things between them more awkward each time, because they both knew that there was a whole lot more to them than friendship, and they just didn't want it to show.

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Elliot broke the silence by asking, "So what do you want to eat?"

Olivia smiled. "How about a dog at Gray's Papaya?"

"Sounds great. Hardly anywhere else is open anyway, now that it's..." he paused, looking at the clock. "12:15."

"Yeah," Olivia said, hearing an icky U2 song come on and changing the song. Most of their songs were awesome, but a few of them from their Zooropa album weren't too great. But that wasn't a big problem, because they just didn't play those songs in concert. Olivia listened to the familiar beginning of _I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For_. She debated with herself over whether or not she should sing in front of Elliot, and finally agreed on humming the tune. She'd have to get used to singing at least a little, because at concerts with 80,000 people, you practically screamed the lyrics in the air.

"Do you know this song?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked at her like she was crazy. "All U2 fans know this song. I know almost every one of their songs, except the ones on the Zooropa album," he said.

She thought it was funny that he mentioned the Zooropa album when she'd been thinking the same exact thing a few minutes earlier.

"I can't wait. I love Bono," she confessed.

"Bono? The guy is a little bit...controversial, don't you think?"

"But that's what I love about him."

Elliot nodded. "I don't get too mixed up in that stuff. I just listen to the music."

Olivia stared at him. "Elliot, you can never understand how great the songs are until you find out their underlying political meanings."

"You sound like Munch," Elliot pointed out.

She ignored his comment and went on to tell him the meanings of all of their songs. Elliot half-listened. He wasn't actually all that fascinated by the "underlying political meanings" of their songs, but more by how smart Olivia seemed. She was using these big words, and she had everything down about _Sunday Bloody Sunday_ and how it was about the Irish Revolution when unarmed civil rights marchers were shot and killed. He watched her perfect, glossed lips form the words and he watched the words tumble out quickly. He watched her beautiful facial expressions, listening to the music in the background, hoping that she thought he was really listening to her. She was so-

"Elliot?" Olivia asked, interrupting his thoughts, "Did you hear me? I mean, don't you think it's horrible? There were two investigations on the Bloody Sunday 1972, but no arrests were ever made because the killers were British soldiers."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, that's awful," he agreed.

They finally pulled up at Gray's Papaya at 12:40, and went inside. Not surprisingly, they were the only people there. They both ordered a big hot dog and sat down. They'd decided against eating at Olivia's apartment because they were so hungry. They were silent the whole meal because they were busy eating. They had both been starving, and they were feeling a lot better when they left. They went to Olivia's apartment and they were both wondering whether or not Elliot would go up and visit with her for a while before leaving.

"You want to come up?" Olivia offered.

Elliot thought about this for a minute. "Yeah, sure. For a little while, I guess," he replied, getting out of the car and walking her up to her apartment.

When they got up there, they weren't sure what they wanted to do anyway. They both just knew that they weren't tired yet and weren't in the mood to be alone. So Olivia pulled out a U2 concert DVD and they watched it on her tv. Sitting on the couch, they watched as Bono cradled the microphone and sang to the thousands of U2 fans.

After a while of watching the DVD, Elliot fell asleep. Olivia continued to watch. She felt herself getting really tired, but she was too exhausted and lazy to get up. As hard as she tried not to, she found herself asleep on Elliot.

**A/N: Review, review, review! Please note that if I made a mistake on the facts of Bloody Sunday 1972 or anything else, this is fiction, and I don't know everything about these things. And I would strongly recommend U2's music. It's awesome. Everybody should give it a listen. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter isn't the best I've got so far, but it's important to keep the story going...I hope you guys like it! (:**

When Elliot and Olivia got to work the next morning after eating breakfast, they were informed that they had no cases and should get started on paperwork. So boring. Olivia thought for sure she'd fall asleep after staying up so late watching a U2 DVD with Elliot. And she really didn't want to fall asleep during the concert tonight either! Maybe she could just take a nap before they went...

"Elliot," Olivia whispered across their desks.

He glanced up from the papers he was reading.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to be exhausted at that concert tonight if I don't get some sleep. We didn't get more than four hours." Olivia didn't exactly want to talk too much about their sleeping situation, because sleeping with Elliot on the couch was not in the agenda, and she was kind of embarrassed that it had happened. But she'd enjoyed it. Which pissed her off, because she was _not_ supposed to have enjoyed it.

"I'm tired too. We need to find a way to get off of work so we can rest. Maybe we could both just say we're done with paperwork and he'll let us go later," Elliot suggested, looking forward to a nice long nap at Olivia's apartment. Earlier that morning, Olivia had let him put some clothes there. He was only planning on staying a couple nights, because things were so bad with Kathy. But then he'd try to work things out with her.

"Okay. Let's try to get most of it done so it won't be such a big lie," Olivia urged.

Elliot nodded and got back to his paperwork.

They worked on their paperwork for a long time, hardly looking up from their desks or even stopping for a restroom break. They still weren't finished by three, but they had gotten close. Olivia stood up and went to Cragen's office and knocked on the door.

"Olivia," he stated, stepping aside and letting her in.

"Elliot and I both finished our paperwork. I'm really tired because I didn't sleep well last night and-"

"You can go, Liv," Cragen interrupted her.

"What about Elliot?"

"Yeah, if he's done with paperwork, I don't mind," he announced.

Olivia nodded her thanks and left his office.

"Let's go. I'm exhausted," she uttered as she picked up her things and walked out of the precinct with Elliot.

When they got to Olivia's apartment, Elliot went to sleep on her couch and she went to sleep in her bed. They slept from 3:15 to 5:30, but they knew they had to get up if they were going to have time to get ready and claim their U2 seats and get a beer in time for the concert. Olivia was up first, brushing her hair quickly as she woke up Elliot.

"El, get up. We've got to go if we're going to make it to the concert in time," she reminded him.

He seemed pretty happy to get up, unlike Olivia, who would have liked to stay in her bed for another four or five hours.

Olivia went back to her bedroom to decide what to wear. She really didn't want to wear anything that was too dressy, but she couldn't wear anything too casual either. She had really good seats. She didn't want to tell Elliot exactly _how_ good, because she kind of wanted it as a surprise, but they had some of the best seats in the entire stadium. They had seats that were in the first row of where people actually sat, although they were also able to go onto the floor and stand and watch them right up against the stage. Olivia was determined to at least be able to grab Bono's foot so she could say she touched him. Not that a lot of people would really care, but oh well.

She looked through her closet for something to wear, and finally decided. She put on a lavender, silky purple top that tied around her neck but revealed some of her back and was sleevless, and some dark gray pants, and her most comfy but semi-dressy black Nordstrom boots. She brushed her hair one more time to a silky, smooth perfection, and then went into the living room to see how Elliot was doing.

"You ready?" she asked as she emerged from the hallway.

"Yep. Can't wait," he said as he stuffed his wallet in his pocket. He was wearing the same clothes he wore to work, which was completely appropriate for the concert.

Olivia nodded and they left her apartment.

Once inside the car, they began to listen to U2 songs. They first listened to _Vertigo_, and then _One_, and then _Sweetest Thing_. Olivia hummed the whole time, and wondered if it was pathetic that when she heard _"A blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl, ohhh, the sweetest thing," _she instantly thought of herself and Elliot.

Elliot glanced over at her shortly after these words were heard during_ Sweetest Thing_, and she wondered if he was thinking of the same thing.

When they got to the Madison Square Garden stadium and valet-parked Elliot's car, they grabbed two beers and Olivia led the way to their seats. Elliot was amazed by how close they were. Olivia _had_ said that they were good, but not _this_ good! They were in the first row!

"How did you get tickets like this?" he asked, trying not to let his excitement show too much.

Olivia chuckled. "I bought them in August," she said.

Wow, August? So Olivia had looked for a date for seven months and couldn't find one? No way. Of course she'd found one, she just hadn't found one that she actually _wanted_ to go with.

Elliot smiled. "To get seats like these, I'm surprised it wasn't last January. Wow. This is great."

They sat down and guzzled some of their drinks. Olivia checked the time. 6:49. It was so time! Ah, yes, Olivia had wanted to see U2 for years. She'd been trying forever, but everybody loved them, so it was difficult. There weren't even words to express the excitement that she felt but wouldn't show in front of Elliot...or anybody, actually. She had so much energy, she kind of just wanted to slam her foot really hard on the ground to release some of it. She thought about doing this. Then she thought about Elliot's reaction. He'd look at her like she was crazy, and ask, "What was that for?" Then Olivia would become all jittery and nervous so she'd say something stupid like, "Uh...a big, fat, green, stinky bug was on the ground and I was just...killing it for you." So she decided not to slam her foot down on the ground, just so that none of the aforementioned things would happen.

"You want to go down to the floor area? We should get there before everybody starts going down there," Olivia said.

"Okay. There's a lot of people down there, but we can get through. It'll be a lot more crowded within a few more minutes," Elliot agreed.

They stood up and walked down to the stage, taking their drinks with them. They tried to push their way through the crowd, but it was kind of hard. There were many people smoking, stinking the place up so Elliot and Olivia could barely breathe, and there were people grabbing at Olivia's ass left and right, making cocky comments. Elliot tried to prevent this, putting Olivia directly in front of him so her backside was no where near those creeps.

After a minute, they were finally up very close to the stage. They were half-alive from inhaling so much smoke, but they were there. They were right there, touching the stage, and Olivia hadn't felt this excited since the last time she'd found out Elliot was okay when he'd gotten shot. Most all of the instruments were already set up, but a few employees were still bringing out some supplies and setting them up on stage. Olivia checked the time on her phone again. 6:56. Four minutes until Olivia got to see the guy she'd wanted to see for so long!

Elliot was just as eager as Olivia. Well, maybe not quite as eager, but pretty damn excited. He took another swig of his beer. This was going to be good. It was going to be great. He knew all of their songs, and so did Olivia. They'd listen to them all, and they'd sing them all, and they'd admire the band, and then they'd go back to Olivia's apartment drunk and happy. Well, at least, that was how Elliot hoped it would go down.

Four men walked out onto the stage slowly. They were just four men. But the noise that they caused reminded Elliot that they were four very, _very_ important men. The huge crowd that stretched on throughout the entire enormous stadium erupted in screams and cheering and laughing and yelling.

Olivia spotted Bono right away. How could she not? With those amazing salmon-colored sunglasses he'd been wearing this year, and with that sexy head-to-toe leather. He was a sight that she'd wanted to see for a long time. She cheered along with Elliot and the rest of the crowd.

"How are you doin' tonight, New York?" Bono yelled into the microphone, his voice somehow reaching even the people in the back of the stadium.

Screams came from every direction.

"Are you guys ready for a show? I hope you're ready for this," he said humorously.

Everybody laughed.

"You know, today, the walk or the drive to get here must not have been too bad...'cause it seems to me like this is quite the...Beautiful day," he finished.

The crowd cheered loudly because they knew that he was going to sing _Beautiful Day_. Olivia's heart jumped. She was so excited. She heard the sound of the guitars, then the drums. The beginning beats lasted longer than like they did on the studio version on Olivia's CD. It made it all the more exciting. She put her hands in the air and cheered as Bono began to sing.

_The heart is a bloom_

_ Shoots up through the stony ground_

_ There's no room_

_ No space to rent in this town..._

Olivia could have sworn that as she heard these amazing words come from Bono's mouth, he was staring right at her.

**A/N: I've wanted to see U2 in concert for like, a year now, but I'm not sure I'll ever see them! So why not just write about them? LOL. (: Review, please, nothing makes me happier! (: ~Allison~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okie dokie, guys, this chapter has a whole lot of U2 in it...so if you're not a fan of U2, I really wouldn't say that this is going to be the greatest chapter for you. But there's a little E/O! I want to thank everybody who reviewed 'cause I really like when people take the time to do that. I saw that lots of you said you love Bono; I do too! I'm **_**in**_** love with him! I hope I'm writing this correctly, because I've been to a ton of concerts, but no U2 ones. (: Read On. Walk On. LOL(:**

Was it her imagination, or was Bono really looking at her? No, he was definitely looking at her, because the next thing Olivia knew, he'd grabbed her hand that had been in the air, swaying with the music. He shook it quickly and then returned it to his microphone. Olivia grinned and listened to the music.

_See the world in green and blue_

_ See China right in front of you_

_ See the canyons broken by clouds_

_ See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out_

Olivia watched Bono walk down the long strip of a stage, and then back to where she and Elliot were standing. Elliot wasn't watching Bono; he was more interested in the guitarist, keyboardist and backing vocalist, The Edge. Olivia didn't quite understand why, but she didn't care much about Elliot or The Edge at the moment. Oh, they sounded even better in concert! Olivia remembered how gentle he was when he touched her hand. What if...what if she got to be like one of those fans that he pulled up onto the stage when he sang a slow song? That would be so amazing! She tried not to let her excitement show, but it was hard. And Bono appreciated excitement over himself anyway, so why not act excited?

They closed out the song _Beautiful Day_ with a loud, incredible ending where The Edge, Larry Mullen, and Adam Clayton all pounded on their instruments, and Bono stood there, taking in the sight of the huge crowd, wiping a little sweat off of his forehead. He looked at Olivia again. She knew she couldn't be imagining it this time. He _was_ looking directly at her. They'd made eye contact.

Elliot saw this too. He saw their eyes connect; Bono was looking straight at Olivia. Wow. He must have seen how beautiful Olivia was, like Elliot had always seen but not admitted.

Olivia wasn't really cheering anymore. She was just staring intensely at Bono, admiring him. He finally smiled and looked away.

"How are you _now_, New York?" he asked, putting his hands in the air, encouraging some noise.

People obeyed him, cheering him on and shouting out the names of songs in the air.

"Was he just looking at you?" Elliot asked Olivia.

Olivia's eyes were concentrated on Bono.

"Olivia," Elliot said, trying to get her attention. Her head finally snapped towards him.

"Hm?"

"Was Bono just looking at you?" he asked.

"Oh, so you saw it too? I was hoping I wasn't imagining things," she said, and turned her head back to Elliot.

Elliot was fascinated by the guy too, but he wanted Olivia's attention to be on _him_, not Bono. Wasn't this supposed to be like some kind of outing for the two of them? Weren't they supposed to be talking the whole time? And sitting down?

"You want to go back to our seats?" he suggested.

Olivia stared at him like he was crazy. "Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head.

Elliot nodded and looked back up at Bono. It was kind of hard not to, because _everybody_ was looking at him. Everything was quiet for a minute. Then a drum started out, and Bono began to shout.

_Unos (unos)! Dos (dos)! Tres (tres)! Catorce (catorce)_!

And then the great rock song _Vertigo_ began. Olivia was watching him with pure admiration in her eyes. Elliot wished she'd look at him like that. He really just didn't like it when she looked at Bono that way. Yeah, so the guy was pretty cool. But he wasn't _that_ cool. Was he? Surely Olivia didn't like him better than Elliot, right? _Oh, stop it! Now you're obsessing! It's one concert!_ Elliot thought. He looked back up at U2 finally.

_They know that they can't dance_

_ At least, they know_

_ I can't stand the beat_

_ I'm askin' for the check_

_ The girl with crimson nails has Jesus 'round her neck_

_ Swingin' to the music, swingin' to the music_

_ Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh!_

He continued to sing. Elliot loved this song, but for some reason, he didn't really like it too much now that he was at a U2 concert and Olivia wouldn't quit staring at Bono. She wouldn't even periodically look at Elliot. She was focused solely on Bono. Her eyes twinkled as she watched him. What was confusing was that he kept looking back at her. He was used to fans like this, but he kept looking back at Olivia. He kept returning his attention to her, and people other than Elliot were noticing this. It wasn't too obtrusive, but he was _definitely _glancing at her constantly.

Olivia watched in amazement as Bono walked down the stage and came right up to her. He kneeled down in front of her, and everybody, including her, was reaching for him. He leaned in closer to Olivia and sang.

_All of this, _

_ All of this can be yours. _

_ All of this, _

_ All of this can be yours._

_ All of this, _

_ All of this can be yours. _

_ Just give me what I want and no one gets hurt!_

With that, he stood back up and winked at her, and then walked to the opposite side of the stage. Olivia was so excited.

* * *

Bono noticed something about this woman. There was some kind of incredible thing about her. She looked like somebody he knew that he could trust, even if he didn't know her. Those brown eyes stared up at him, and there was a connection. There was a connection that he never felt with his wife, who he was no longer in love with. He had actually filed for divorce over a month ago, but hadn't yet made the divorce official. He just had to sign the papers.

This woman, this very beautiful, sexy woman, was a fan of his. She liked him, and she liked his music. If she hadn't, she obviously wouldn't have gotten those seats that he knew had to have been very expensive. Was love at first sight real? It was quite the annoying cliche, but that's how Bono felt. But who was this man with her? Was this her husband? If so, she wasn't paying very much attention to the man. She was only looking at him. Which made Bono very happy, because he liked this woman already. This beautiful brunette was special...there was something about her that he just had never seen in other fans. He had to get to know her. He would get her up onto the stage during _With Or Without You_, and then he would ask her to meet him backstage after the concert was over, away from her little...compadre. He'd rather not have that man around when he was talking to her.

Bono could very easily rely on getting what he wanted, because he knew many of his loyal fans would do anything for him. He was very grateful for that. He never took that for granted like some rockstars did. He cared about his fans just as much as they cared about him. But _this_ fan was more important.

He ended out the song Vertigo, and then took a drink of water, preparing himself to sing _With Or Without You_. What was that strange feeling in his stomach? It was...very odd. He hadn't felt it in so long. Was it...nervousness? Bono, nervous? He was never nervous! His fans were very loyal to him, so he was never nervous if he messed up. He hardly ever did, but when he did, it wasn't a big deal because he did so good on everything else to make up for it. So he was never nervous. Nothing bad happened to the Political King. But now, for the first time in a very long time, Bono felt nervous.

**A/N: I worked super-duper hard on this chapter, so please be nice and leave me some reviews! I saw that over 200 people have read this story, yet I only end up with 4 reviews. That's sad. It really is. **

** Also, I really need some help, I think. I **_**HAVE**_** to know, would you be all right with it if Olivia ended up choosing Bono over Elliot? Because this is really hard for me to write because I kind of want her to fall in love with BOTH of them! Lol, I'm such a dork. I love E/O, but I really would like it if Olivia fell in love with Bono! I mean, I think it would be kind of cool for her to pick somebody over Elliot for once, because it's always the same old story where she picks Elliot. Oh, I just don't know what to do. This is in your hands. You guys have to tell me who you want her to pick! REVIEW OR PM!**

** Thanks. ~Allison~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, I would like to start out by saying how incredibly sorry I am that I haven't updated in like, literally three weeks! I have had NO access to any kind of internet. I'm serious. I'm actually sitting at a restaurant just for the wireless network. It really sucks! But in the meantime, I have written plenty for you guys! Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it. (: I hope you like this next chapter I've got.**

_ See the stone set in your eyes_

_ See the thorn twist in your side_

_ I wait for you_

Bono began the first verse shakily, ready to invite that beautiful brunette up onto the stage. But his voice got better as he went along, and it stopped being shaky. What did he have to be nervous for? She liked him! That was why she was here! He walked over to her side of the stage, the enormous crowd watching him as he once again walked towards the special fan. She had her hands in the air and he held them gently, and then pulled her up onto the stage. He needed to know this woman, and he would make sure he did by the end of the night.

Olivia was more excited than she'd ever been before. She'd seen what he did to fans when he pulled them up on the stage. But this was even different. Bono seemed interested in _her!_ She wanted to cry from excitement but decided not to so she wouldn't look stupid on her first encounter with the most amazing guy on earth. Her mind flashed back to Elliot for a second, but she didn't glance over her shoulder to see him. Bono was more important at the moment.

He stood with her and hugged her as he sang. She wrapped her arms around him comfortably. She was really nervous, but she didn't let it show. She knew how to seem confident. She did it all the time. So she could very easily act comfortable around him.

She listened to his amazing voice right in her ear.

_Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhh!_

_ With or without you_

_ With or without you_

_ I can't live_

_ With or without you_

The song finally ended and he kissed Olivia's forehead. She knew that there were tons of people out there that were incredibly envious of her at this moment, but she thought she deserved it. She'd paid way more money than an underpaid detective should ever have to pay. But this had been important. She was totally glad she'd brought Elliot, but she wasn't all that interested in him right now.

Bono finished out the song. It was a great ending, and everybody was clapping before it was even over. While the crowd was beginning to die down, Bono took Olivia's arm and began to lead her to behind the stage.

"Play MLK while I'm gone," he shouted to The Edge. _MLK_ was a very, very short song that they hardly ever played at concerts unless it was used as a stalling song or some other unusual reason.

Edge kind of stared at him. "Uh..."

"You can sing it. I won't be gone but a minute," he said in that light Irish accent that Olivia loved.

Edge nodded and turned back to the crowd.

Bono took Olivia backstage and sat down with her.

"So, what's your name?" he asked the beautiful woman.

"Olivia Benson," she said. She had to keep herself from instinctively adding, "NYPD."

"I like that name. So, Olivia, what's your favorite U2 song?" he asked, smiling.

Olivia thought about this for a minute. "Maybe Sunday Bloody Sunday. But probably Miracle Drug," she answered, smiling with happiness and trying to hide her excitement.

Bono looked taken aback. "_Miracle Drug_?" he emphasized.

Olivia laughed. "Well, is that the wrong answer?"

"No, not at all...I just haven't gotten that answer in a while...actually, I don't think I've ever gotten that answer. Miracle Drug isn't my most popular," he chuckled.

She smiled and nodded. "I've noticed," she said. "It's...so great to meet you, I mean, wow."

He laughed. "Are you from New York, Olivia?" he asked, knowing that people from all over America came to his concerts in New York if he wasn't planning on doing a concert in their state.

"Yes. I'm an NYPD detective for the Special Victims Unit," she explained.

Bono seemed impressed. Bono was impressed by _her!_

"Wow, NYPD. That's amazing. What does the Special Victims Unit do?" he questioned.

"We handle sexually-based offenses."

Bono smiled in an impressed way. He heard The Edge sing the last part of MLK and dreaded leaving Olivia but knew he couldn't let down close to 80,000 people.

"Well, Olivia, I have to go. I've got to finish the show. But I'll make sure and sing Miracle Drug for you," he said.

Olivia stood up and smiled. Oh, how she wished it wouldn't stop here. She really felt a connection with him. It wasn't just because he was famous and an amazing singer; it was just there when she looked in his eyes. He must have felt _something_ as well, because he'd invited her onstage and even taken her backstage.

"That'd be awesome," she said.

He showed her a door that would lead back to the area where she'd been standing, and he began to walk back onstage. Was he really just going to leave? No, that just couldn't happen! He couldn't just never see her again.

Olivia turned around and glanced at him as she walked towards the door and he walked closer to the stage entrance. But then, as if reading Olivia's thoughts, he turned back around and headed towards her.

"Olivia. Who was with you?" he asked quickly, knowing that he was needed onstage.

"Uh, that's my partner, Elliot Stabler. He's an NYPD detective too," she explained.

Bono looked strangely relieved. "Oh, so he's just your partner at work?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. "Uh, yeah, nothing more. Why does that matter?" she inquired.

He looked away for a second, and then looked back at her. "It doesn't. Look, just meet me here after the show. I'll make sure they let you in. Don't bring your partner, if you can manage," he said.

She nodded, excitement welling up inside of her. "I won't bring him. I'll meet you here. Bye," she said, and she started out towards the door again. But Bono followed her and surprised her by hugging her.

She smiled. "You'd better get back up there," she reminded him.

He pulled back and nodded. "I'll see you here in about an hour, Olivia. It was great to meet you," he said, and he ran back onstage.

"It was great to meet you too," Olivia whispered after him, knowing that he couldn't hear her, of course.

She began to walk back from behind the stage, but her excitement and energy got the best of her and she broke into a sprint. When she got back out, Elliot looked worried and upset.

"Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you during MLK!" he said angrily.

Olivia didn't like being in arguments with Elliot, but right now she was simply too happy to conceal her smile. "I was backstage with Bono," she explained.

He stared at her. "Bono took you backstage?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we were talking," she confirmed.

"Why?"

Olivia stared at him. "Uh...just...because. He wanted to meet me. Look, I'm going to go see him after the concert, but I think he wants to see me alone so-"

"Why would he want to see you alone?" Elliot demanded.

Olivia looked like she was getting kind of mad. "Because he just does. I don't know. We were really having a good conversation; I think he just wants to continue it," she said, not wanting to mention that Bono might be interested in her, because that just sounded crazy.

Elliot nodded. He was trying desperately not to get mad at Olivia for this. It was many women's dream to be invited to speak with Bono, and he couldn't get mad at Olivia for accepting the offer. It upsetted him, but it wasn't her fault. And it wasn't Bono's either. It was Elliot's own damn fault that he couldn't stop being jealous all the time.

"All right," Elliot said finally.

Olivia smiled and turne back towards the stage. Bono was standing up there with the microphone, waiting for Olivia to turn back around. He glanced at her.

"This next song we're going to play is a song that we haven't done at a big concert in a while," he started. "It's about a boy, who was born unable to move. He was completely paraplegic, head to toe. His eyes were open, though, and his mother had hope that this boy could live, and that he could become something. They made this drug, and it gave him the ability to move his neck. So, they got this idea, and they put this stick thing on his forehead, that allowed him to type because when he moved his neck, he could get the stick to reach the keys," he explained, showing them how the stick on his forehead worked. "Anyway, it turned out, this kid had been writing poems and stories in his head for years, and he became an author." He looked back at Olivia. "So I'm going to sing this song tonight. I haven't sang it in a long time, but I got a special request. It's called...Miracle Drug," he said, and the crowd went wild. He glanced one more time at Olivia, and then the song began. Olivia couldn't believe this was all happening! Bono noticed her!

_I want a trip inside your head_

_ Spend the day there_

_ To hear the things you haven't said_

_ And see what you might see_

_ I want to hear you when you call_

_ Do you feel anything at all?_

_ I want to see your thoughts take shape and walk right out_

**A/N: Okay, so there ya go. (: Thanks to that turkey-leg person who reviewed. Lol. I appreciate it. I'm surprised at how many Bono fans there are on here. Anyway, I'll try really hard to update soon. It's just difficult because I don't have internet at home now, and at school, I can't use my laptop or anything, so...I'll just have to wait for the next time I'm at Starbucks drinkin' a carmel macchiato. Yummy. (: Review for me! Please! **

** Oh, yeah, and thanks for your opinions on the Bono-or-Elliot thing. I've got me a good plan in my head that I am pretty sure will satisfy everybody, don't worry. But it might get pretty harsh for you non-Bono/Olivia-ers out there pretty soon! Once again, I'll try to update soon, but I'm not sure how long it'll be. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: Ok, back with another update! I just want to say, I'm trying hard to get everybody's favorite songs in here, but it's really difficult! Even if I don't use a song, it doesn't mean I don't love it! I've got 105 U2 songs on my iPod! You can only have so many songs at a concert!**

Elliot noticed that Olivia's attention was completely devoted to Bono. It was really driving him crazy. He didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit. Yes, you were supposed to look at the band playing when you went to a concert. But you weren't supposed to completely ignore the person you came with. It wouldn't have bugged Elliot so bad if he hadn't realized that Bono was as interested in Olivia as she was in him. He wouldn't have minded at all if Olivia had just gone on with her fan-girl admiration and dreams. But no, of _course_ Bono was interested in her too, because she was the most beautiful woman out of all of the other women at the concert. Elliot was sure that Bono didn't even see anything in Olivia. He just saw her beauty. He didn't know her like Elliot did.

_Maybe I'm over reacting,_ Elliot thought. She'd probably never see him again, right? He was married! He'd been married to Ali Hewson for over thirty years! There was no way Olivia had a shot with this guy! She _couldn't_ have a shot with this guy. Because then they'd date, and then she'd become famous, and then they'd get married, and then she wouldn't talk to Elliot anymore, and then-

_Stop thinking like this! _

Elliot forced the thoughts out of his mind. Olivia was still a fan-girl. Bono was still married. None of this was going to happen. He was just obsessing because he was in love with Olivia. Wait, he wasn't in love with Olivia! Was he? He hadn't thought so...but why was he so jealous if he wasn't in love with her? This was all just a one-time thing. Bono was attracted to Olivia because she was beautiful, and Olivia was attracted to Bono because he was a cool singer. Nothing was going on though. Nothing.

The song 'Miracle Drug' finished out and Olivia clapped and grinned from ear to ear as Bono winked at her for the second time that night. This was getting old to Elliot. It was cheesy. It was stupid. Olivia looked stupid, sitting there all, 'omg-I-love-you-Bono!' She looked like a young teenager, crushing on the Jonas Brothers or whatever they were.

"Liv."

Olivia turned towards him but kept her eyes on Bono for a moment. When she was finally looking at him, Elliot noticed that her eyes weren't as bright as they usually were when she looked at him. When she saw his face, she usually looked very excited to see him, and happy. Now she just looked pained and annoyed.

"Yeah?" she asked impatiently.

"You want to go get a beer?" he suggested, hoping to drag her away from her mental connection with Bono for at least a few minutes.

Olivia laughed at him. _Laughed at him!_ "Hell no. Bono's about to start 'City Of Blinding Lights,'" she announced.

Elliot frowned at her. "I don't even know that song. And how do you know that they're going to do that song, anyway?"

"I took a quick glance at the song list when I was backstage. I didn't see much, but I know he's about to sing 'City Of Blinding Lights' and then it's time for 'Sunday Bloody Sunday,'" she explained enthusiastically.

Elliot noticed how she was making references like Bono was the only one in the band. "You know, Liv, it's not all about Bono. There's three other members of the band," he huffed.

"Yeah, but they don't matter as much as him. Bono's the best," she argued.

"The others are just as important. And I don't think Bono really sounds very good in concert," Elliot grumbled, becoming very annoyed but also not about to start a huge fight over this.

"Yeah, well, have you won multiple Grammy awards for _your_ performances?" Olivia demanded, squinting at him angrily. When he didn't answer her, she added, "Yeah, I didn't think so. And I think you're just getting pissed because he was talking to me. He's _amazing_ in concert." It was true. Olivia thought he sounded about ten times better in concert, if that was even possible because their CDs were already so great.

Wow, she was acting like a _bitch!_ How could she talk to him like this? This was ridiculous. Elliot kind of wanted to bring up the fact that Bono was _also_ one of the most hated people on the planet because he was a multi-millionaire asking others to donate to his causes, but decided he wasn't going to pick this fight. For one thing, he didn't want to get into a controversial Bono fight, when he might very well be wrong about Bono and really just paranoid because he was jealous, and he also wasn't about to swoop down to her level. He was going to act like an adult, rather than an obsessive little fan like Olivia.

"All right, well, do you want me to get you that beer? Because I'm about to go get one for myself anyway," he said gloomily.

Olivia shook her head. "Will you know how to get back down to where I am?" she asked, seemingly forgetting all about their snappy comments toward each other.

"Uh...yeah. I will," he replied, knowing that he wasn't actually going to be coming back until the end of the concert. Did he feel guilty about ditching her? No. She wouldn't even notice he was gone.

"'Kay, see ya," she uttered, turning back around and looking once again at Bono as 'City Of Blinding Lights' started. Everybody cheered as the instruments started out.

"This is a song about the first time I came to New York, the _city of blinding lights_," Bono said. Olivia could tell that he was more than relieved to get a little breathing time, since the beginning of the song was only instruments, and didn't involve singing until about a minute into the song. He quickly glanced at Olivia before he started singing. She gave him a look of encouragement and replenished his confidence as he began.

_The more you see the less you know_

_ The less you find out as you go_

_ I knew much more then _

_ Than I do now_

_ Neon hearts _

_ Day glow eyes_

_ A city lit by fireflies_

_ They're advertising in the skies for people like us_

Olivia smiled and cheered. She sang along with him, and she realized that for once, she was happy that Elliot wasn't there. She was very, very happy that he wasn't there. Because now that he was gone, she could be comfortable and praise Bono and stare at him as much as she wanted, because there was nobody over her shoulder, watching her and making her nervous. She could do whatever she wanted now. She could sing, she could dance, and she could wink and smile at Bono. So that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Bono saw Olivia's happy smile at him and her mouth moving just like his, singing the words with him. He knew he was making it pretty obvious that she was a very special fan, but he couldn't stand not to go sing to her again. He walked over to her side of the stage. Rather than leaning down and grabbing her hand though, he just looked at her as he sang.

_Oh, you...look...so...beautiful...tonight_

_ Oh, you...look...so...beautiful...tonight_

_ Oh, you...look...so...beautiful...tonight_

_ In the city of blinding lights_

Luckily enough, the crowd didn't seem like they were getting pissed off because of his special attention to Olivia. They were all still cheering and clapping and were just as riled up as they had been when Bono had first gotten on stage. Of course, many people weren't looking at Bono. Lots of people were fascinated with Edge, Bono's good buddy, the guitar player. Bono loved when Edge sang. Many people got their voices mixed up, and often thought that Edge's voice was Bono's. Edge and Bono were pretty close. Bono was close with all members of the band, but especially Edge. What would they think if he brought back a fan? Would they be all right with that? They'd have to be. He was, after all, their leader. U2 was not U2 without Bono. They'd have to accept it. But was he actually planning on having a _relationship_, or something, with Olivia Benson? Maybe. Well, yes, definitely, if she was all right with that. He was pretty sure she was.

**AN: Review! Tell me what you think! I'm probably finishing up the concert in the next two chapters! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I put in a nice long chapter since I don't get to update much! (:**

Olivia wanted to scream from excitement as Edge started out the guitar for 'Sunday Bloody Sunday.' This was by far her favorite song in concert. Yeah, so she'd never actually _been_ to a U2 concert until tonight, but she'd seen the videos and she thought that 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' was the best. She was ridiculously excited. The guitar sounded so familiar to Olivia, because she'd heard the song so many times, but there was some kind of different enthusiasm, a different texture, a different mood about it this time. Bono looked so comfortable, and Olivia could tell he was having fun as he started out.

_Yeah...Mmm-hmm._

The way he could just hum happily but still ignite enormous excitement from the crowd made Olivia want to be a singer, although she knew she was definitely not singer material. He just made it look like so much fun. And Edge made it look awesome with his guitar too, and Larry just pounded so hard on those drums, his excitement released on the surfaces. Adam Clayton strummed and moved with the beat. It just all looked like something Olivia would enjoy a lot, even though she'd be awful at it. She wished she could do something like this with her life, rather than be a sex-crimes detective. That didn't sound appealing at all now that she was at a U2 concert.

_How long, how long must we sing this song?_

_ How long, how long?_

_ 'Cause tonight_

_ We can be as one_

_ Tonight!_

Oh, his voice sounded so amazing. Olivia felt like she'd burst from happiness. She'd been so excited all night long. It was really weird. She was never this excited. This song had so much meaning, and Olivia considered it to be one of the most incredible protest songs ever created.

_Sunday Bloody Sunday _

_ Sunday Bloody Sunday_

Edge sang along with Bono, and Olivia thought that his voice was great, and decently similar to Bono's. Then she remembered that Elliot was _still_ gone. Wasn't he supposed to be back by now? It had been about ten minutes...it didn't take that long to get a beer and come back, did it? Hm. Oh well. He'd be back eventually. What did it matter? Olivia didn't need to worry about him. He'd be just fine. He was an adult, he'd find his way back and go right back to being annoyed with Bono.

_And the battle's just begun_

_ This many lost but tell me, who has won?_

_ The trench is dug within our hearts_

_ And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart_

_ Sunday Bloody Sunday_

_ Sunday Bloody Sunday_

Olivia sang along and clapped her hands in the air. Several other fans kept looking at her, and then back at Bono, just to try and catch them staring at each other. Olivia laughed as she realized this. She was getting really hot down here! She had beads of sweat at the very top of her forehead, but her hair covered it up, luckily. She tried not to inhale very deeply because of all the smoke, and she found herself thinking too hard about it and breathing in short gasps. Why did she have to think about things as stupid as her breathing? The smoke seemed to get worse, so she pushed her head down between her knees, took a long breath, and stood back up. She became focused on the concert again. 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' was almost over, but Bono was speaking about it. She didn't want to miss what he had to say. He was saying something about the revolution and was shouting, "No more!" Olivia drew in another breath. She turned around and looked again to see if Elliot was back on the path to where she was, but she didn't see him, so she turned back around. By the time she had devoted her attention wholly back to the concert, 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' was over. She found herself despising Elliot even though he'd done absolutely nothing wrong, other than creep back into her mind. Oh well. She was going to enjoy this concert. It was the most exciting event she'd attended in years, and thoughts of Elliot weren't about to ruin that.

Somebody threw a big bouquet of flowers at Bono. It hit his leg before he could catch it. He picked it up, pushed it in the air, and grinned. Olivia loved that grin. It looked like he was really impressed with the flowers, like nobody had ever done such a nice thing for him, even though he got flowers thrown at him all the time, and he got gifts a lot bigger than that.

Olivia heard a familiar guitar beginning, and she hoped she didn't look like an awe-struck fangirl-like Elliot had said-as she immediately whipped her attention to the stage.

_ Yeah_

_ Lover, I'm on the street_

_ Gonna go where the bright lights_

_ And the big city meet_

Ooh, yes! Olivia loved 'Desire'. It was one of her favorites on Rattle and Hum. Well, actually, everything was her favorite. _U2_ was her favorite. She hoped that they'd at least do one song from No Line On The Horizon. She liked that album quite a bit. It was new, and they'd gotten nominated for a 2010 Grammy for 'I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight'. But for now she was going to pay attention to 'Desire'.

_She's a candle_

_ Burnin' in my room_

_ I'm like a needle_

_ Needle and spoon_

* * *

Elliot, uncharacteristically drunk, was going on his fifth-or maybe it was his sixth...?-drink. He heard Bono singing 'Desire'. He hated to admit that Bono sounded just as incredible as Olivia said. He could just see her, giggling hysterically and beaming as she told Bono how much she _desired_ him. Ugh, it made him sick. Why was he thinking like this? Maybe it was because _his _desire for Olivia was setting in, emphasized because he was drunk. He was ready to get out of there. Maybe he could just explain to Olivia tonight that he loved her...Did he love her? What the hell kind of thought was that? Maybe this alcohol was just getting to him...

_Desire_

_ Desire_

_ Burnin'_

_ Burnin'_

* * *

After 'Desire' ended, Olivia once again turned around to look for Elliot. She found herself more worried about him than she wanted to be. Where was he? Was he coming back? Had he left her? _Quit being paranoid_, she told herself. After all, he was probably just trying to stay away from the concert. He clearly hadn't been having a great time. Maybe he'd gotten wasted or something. She would have called him, but it was loud and he wouldn't be able to hear her. Should she text him? Hm..no. It wasn't _that_ important. With the crowd Olivia was stuck in, she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to lean down to get her phone out of her boot. She'd had to keep it in her left boot because she didn't have any pockets and she didn't want to stick it in her bra. Elliot would come back eventually. It wasn't that big a deal.

* * *

Bono noticed that Olivia wasn't watching him and the band anymore. She was looking around nervously, and the guy she was with-her partner, she had said-was not with her. Good. He liked that. But he didn't really like how concerned she looked that she couldn't find her partner.

Bono kind of wanted to sing 'All I Want Is You', but he would feel bad for singing that song since he wrote it for his wife Ali, and they were divorcing. So he decided not to sing it. Ali wasn't at this show, she was actually sitting alone in an apartment she'd just bought in Dublin, still pissed at Bono for no reason, really. He wasn't all that mad at her, but he guessed she was just sick of him. When they had first decided things weren't working out, they had remained friends and slept in the same bed but just said that they were divorcing soon. Then a month ago they'd gotten the divorce papers, and Ali had moved out, but Bono had lost one of the papers so they'd had to get another packet. He looked them over each night and thought about signing them, but never actually did. He was signing them tonight.

There was only four more songs on the songlist for tonight: 'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For', 'Walk On', 'I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight', and 'One' Then, knowing the fans would demand an encore, U2 would go back onstage and do 'Pride (In The Name Of Love)'. They had better get started. They didn't want the concert to run past eleven. Bono threw a hand sign to Edge. It was undecipherable to everybody else, but they knew each other so well that they could simply make a motion and understand what needed to be done. Edge knew that the next song on the list was 'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For', so he gave a quick glance to Larry and Adam. They both nodded and the song began. Edge started out the familiar guitar sequence, and Larry began to lightly drum.

_I have climbed highest mountains_

_ I have run through the fields_

_ Only to be with you_

_ Only to be with you_

* * *

Olivia heard the song and excitement ran through her body. She noticed that she was getting excited in every single song they played. It was kind of funny. They had this effect on her that nothing else had ever had. It was like Bono was speaking to solely her, and the music was her background music as she stared into his eyes. It felt as if the beat was the same as her heartbeat. Elliot still wasn't back. Oh well. He didn't matter.

**A/N: Okay, so I don't want you to feel like I'm cheating you or anything, but the concert is over now! The next chapter will pick up after the concert. Sorry! Review! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Got y'all a nice super long chapter! ")**

After the show was over, Olivia walked around to the side of the stage and tried to walk towards the band members' dressing rooms, but was approached by a security guard. She stared at him, wide-eyed and confused. He probably thought she was a fan who had gone crazy and dreamed up some weird story that Bono _wanted_ her backstage, but he really _did _want her back there, and she hadn't _dreamed_ anything!

"Ah...I'm Olivia Benson. Bono wanted to see me after the concert," she explained.

The guy nodded. "Go ahead," he said in a deep voice, scratching his white beard.

She began to walk towards the door when she heard the man's voice again.

"Uh...Just between you and I...you may want to leave Bono alone for now..." he advised.

Olivia squinted at him. "He _wanted _to talk to me," she spat.

He shook his head. "No, no, I know. That's not what I meant. I just meant that...he usually needs a little...cooling off time after shows, you know? People don't usually talk to him for about ten minutes. I'm just saying that if I were you, I'd let him calm down. He has a hell of a lot of energy after shows and he needs to relax a minute," the guard explained.

Olivia nodded. "Oh. Okay. Thanks," she said, and she walked to the door. She knocked, and Edge opened the door. Wow, this was _really_ amazing.

Edge kind of looked over her. "Uh...may I help you?" he asked, confused that she'd gotten past security.

She looked to the side and then back at him, finding it hard to make eye contact. "I..."

"Oh, wait...You're the one that Bono was talking to in the middle of the show. Did he want to see you or something?" Edge asked, his accent a little stronger than Bono's. Maybe it was because Bono did most of the talking in America. Well, Bono did most of the talking _everywhere_.

Olivia smiled, glad that Edge recognized her and didn't think she was some kind of insane freak. "Yes. He asked me to meet him here after the show," she explained.

* * *

Edge was surprised. He tried not to show it, but he really was. Bono was always flirty with all the women who came to his concerts, but he _NEVER_ invited them backstage. This was strange. Fans did not come backstage, no matter how much any of the band members liked them. That's just the way things were. But this woman...Bono had even brought her backstage in _the middle of the show_. This woman must have been a lot more important to Bono than other fans. But he didn't even know her!

"Eh...All right. You can wait in here a moment," he said, leading her to a couch in the central area of the room.

It wasn't like Edge didn't like this...Olivia, was that her name...? He was just really surprised that Bono had actually asked to see her after the show.

"You're Olivia, right?" he asked.

Olivia said 'yes' right as a door creaked open and Larry Mullen Jr. walked out. He had a small white towel around his neck and his face instantly turned as confused as Edge's.

"Ehm..." he murmured, looking at Edge and Olivia.

"Remember Olivia? She's the one Bono had back here in the middle of the show," Edge explained.

Olivia smiled and stood up. "Hi," she said.

Larry greeted her with the same warm smile that she had given him and then put his hand out. "I'm Larry Mullen," he said.

Olivia chuckled. "I know," she replied, shaking his hand.

It didn't surprise Larry too much, although a lot of the time people didn't know who Larry and Adam were; they only knew Bono and The Edge. It was kind of funny that people always called Edge "_The Edge"_ in public, but most of the time the rest of the band just called him "Edge."

"So, uh...is something wrong?" Larry asked.

Olivia processed his question a minute. "Oh..no! Bono wanted to see me after the concert..." she explained.

Larry's eyes popped a little. He smiled nervously. "Yeah...okay," he said. "Well, Bono will be a minute. He's in there," Larry said, pointing at a door, "But I would wait until he comes out if I were you. He's not mad; he's just...excited..."

Olivia nodded, looking at Edge as he stared at Larry. She felt very awkward, like there was some kind of strange inside joke going on. "Thanks...then I'll just wait here."

The two men nodded and Olivia turned her head as a door was pushed open. Adam Clayton strode out, drinking a Sprite, and sat down in a chair. His eyes were closed and he was so busy guzzling his Sprite that he didn't notice Olivia for a minute. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. He was obviously just as confused as the other two band members had been, but he didn't really show it. He seemed like an effortless person, even though Olivia didn't know him at all. He brought a sort of happiness to the room and got rid of some of the tension.

"Hey," she replied warmly, trying to make sure she stayed on_ perfecto_ terms with _all _the members of U2.

Olivia turned her attention to all of them. "It was a magnificent show," she said. "It was the most fun I've had in forever. I'm..." she kind of wanted to say, "I'm a big fan," but she didn't want to sound too weird. She wanted to be thought of as a friend if anything became of her and Bono. Oh, how she hoped it would. She improvised a different finish to her sentence. "I'm...so glad I got tickets early so I could be at the front."

They all smiled and laughed.

"How early?" Larry asked.

Olivia looked to the side for a second, a little embarrassed. "August."

Edge's eyebrows raised with surprise. "Wow. That's awful," he said.

She smiled. "It was definitely worth it," she replied.

Adam and Larry grinned.

"We hope so," Adam said.

* * *

In his dressing room, Bono heard Olivia and his band mates laughing and talking excitedly. Edge's laugh was the loudest. Bono could tell that they liked her, and that was great, because if she was going to be around then all of U2 needed to accept her. They all sounded like they were getting along fine. Bono wanted to come out, but he knew well that he wouldn't be presentable for another few minutes. He was sweaty and still panting even though the show had been over for fifteen minutes now. He had already drunk two bottles of water and was still seemingly dying for thirst. He took another guzzle of water and wiped all the sweat off of his face. He looked a lot better now that the sweat was gone. It got so hot up there, but Bono wouldn't be Bono if he didn't rock the leather and wear awesome clothes. Now that he was backstage, he'd taken off his leather jacket and was in a simple black shirt, but he still had on his black leather pants and his boots.

He sprayed himself with some cologne and looked in the mirror. He still looked exhausted, rather than refreshed and cool like he wanted to look. He grabbed a hair brush and ran it through his thick black hair. Much better. Should he go out now? He heard Olivia's glorious laugh and Edge talking loudly. He could go out now. he was calmed down.

* * *

When Olivia heard the door creak open, she forced herself not to snap her attention over to it, so that she wouldn't look like she was really excited. Of course, she was really excited, but she didn't want that to show. She turned her head slowly towards Bono as he walked out of his dressing room.

"Hey, guys," he said, acknowledging all four of them.

"Hey." Olivia was the only one to answer. Olivia watched as Bono walked heavily to the couch and collapsed beside her. He smelled amazing but he looked exhausted. His eyes were red and he tried unsuccessfully to hold in a yawn.

"Tired?" she asked.

He smiled a sleepy little grin. "Yeah. Are you?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Olivia noticed that he didn't have on his trademark sunglasses. His eyes were blue. Like Elliot's. Only they were a much prettier blue. They were light blue, a blue that was much more handsome than Elliot's.

"No, I'm not tired. I wasn't up there rockin'," Olivia said with a chuckle.

Bono laughed.

This moment was really awkward because nobody knew who was going where. If Bono hadn't met Olivia at the concert, then they would have just all gone to their different apartments they'd bought with their huge fortunes in New York. But now things were a little strange. Nobody knew if Bono was going to invite Olivia over to his place or not. He shot Edge a look. Edge interpreted this look as, "Go away. Can't I be alone with her?"

Edge stood up and looked at Adam and Larry. "All right. Well, I'm going to get out of here. You guys want to go for a drink?" he asked.

Larry and Adam, taking the hint to leave, both nodded and stood up as well.

Bono smiled as they grabbed their bags and left, and then he yawned again.

Everything was quiet for a minute and all Olivia heard was the sound of employees bustling around, dismantling U2's equipment and loading it up into their van.

"You want to come to my place?" Bono finally asked, shaking off the tension in the question by yawning again comfortably.

Olivia smiled for a minute, but then her smile quickly dropped. Bono looked at her with confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He chuckled very nervously. "Eh...I mean, you don't have to come over..I-"

"No, no..." Olivia started. "It's not that at all. I'd love that. It's just...I forgot about the guy I came with. My partner," she said. "At work," she added quickly.

"Oh!" Bono said, clearly relieved that Olivia was not upset about him asking her over. "Ehm..maybe he's still here, waiting for you. Did you tell him you were coming back here after the show?"

"Yeah, I told him," Olivia replied.

"Well, let's go look and make sure he's not still out there," Bono suggested.

Olivia smiled, nodded, and stood up. She was still ridiculously excited about talking with Bono, but she was pissed at herself at the same time for just completely forgetting about Elliot. She pushed the guilt out of her mind. There was nothing to feel bad for! Elliot was the one that decided to skip half of the show to stay at the concession stand!

When they got outside, a gust of wind pushed blew Olivia's hair out of place. She didn't really care about it, so she just tucked it messily behind her ears. Then she thought about her action. Why wasn't she worried about her hair? Wasn't that how you were supposed to feel when you were nervous and you were on a date? Wait, was this a date? Not yet. Was she nervous? Maybe she wasn't. She felt strangely happy that she was so comfortable around Bono already. It wasn't as big a deal as she'd thought it would be, and it didn't seem like she was with a crazy-famous person. He sure didn't act famous. He acted amazing!

Bono looked around with Olivia, and neither of them saw Elliot at first. Then, Olivia squinted and saw him, standing at the top of some stairs leading to the desolate stadium. Olivia speeded up and Bono followed her. Elliot looked really angry when they had gotten close enough to see his facial expression.

Olivia immediately noticed how drunk Elliot was as she stood on the step beside him and Bono, who had his hand resting lightly on her arm.

"Elliot? Hey. You never came back," Olivia said.

Elliot stared at her, not really comprehending much of what she'd said.

"Yeah, I didn't come back. Didn't come back. No," he slurred.

This was the most drunk Olivia had ever seen him.

"Uh..okay. Well. I'm..." Olivia realized that she couldn't tell Elliot that she was going to Bono's apartment. She knew he'd get pissed. She glanced over at Bono for some help. He nodded with a tiny grin and looked at Elliot.

"I'm just going to talk to Olivia for a while and show her something she wanted to see, if that's all right," he said.

Elliot glared at him. "No, it's not really all right. Nope."

Bono's tiny grin went away. He looked like he was trying to be polite to the drunk Elliot, but he knew there was no way to succeed because Elliot obviously had the hots for Olivia. Bono definitely noticed that. "Well, did you two have plans?" he asked.

Elliot smiled sarcastically at him. "Yes."

Olivia stared at Elliot. "No we didn't," she told him.

Elliot looked away and rubbed his throat. "I'm going to just go catch a taxi home. Bye, Liv," he slurred, hurt evident in his drunken eyes.

Olivia watched as he began to walk away. She felt guilty. "Elliot...Uh...Goodnight," she said softly.

Elliot turned around and glared at her. "Yeah. You have a nice night." He turned to Bono. "Have fun with her," he spat, and then walked away.

Bono stared after him. He felt kind of bad. This guy obviously liked Olivia a lot. He started after him.

"I..."

Bono didn't get to say much because he realized that Elliot was already gone and couldn't hear him.

"Is he all right? I'm so sorry if I messed anything up...I just...thought he was your partner at _work_, so I didn't really consider-"

"No, it's fine," Olivia interrupted him. "He is my partner at work. We're friends too. He just gets a little..."

"Jealous," Bono finished for her.

Olivia looked over at him. "Yeah, I guess. He'll get over it though. He's married to a great person," she said, not mentioning the fact that his 'great person' of a wife wasn't getting along with him anymore.

"That's good. Maybe he's just too drunk to control himself," he said, laughing.

Olivia laughed too. "Yeah, no kidding."

"So, are we going to my place?" Bono asked.

"That sounds awesome," she confirmed.

This really _was_ awesome! Olivia was going to Bono's house! It was like a date! A date with Bono!

**AN: Leave me reviews! I only had two from my last chapter! If I don't get at least four, I'm not going to put out another chapter soon! If you hate it, tell me! If you love it, tell me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know this chapter is shorter than the last, but it's okay, I hope. I've got a bunch of chapters ready for y'all and how fast I post them just depends on how many reviews I get... **

Bono led Olivia to a limousine that was waiting outside for him. She got inside eagerly and looked around at all the details of the limo, clearly amazed.

"This is so awesome," she said.

Bono smiled at her. "Thanks. I'm quite the lucky guy," he said.

Olivia shook her head and chuckled. "You earned it."

Most women wouldn't reply like that. That was why Bono liked her. She was definitely different.

The limo took off to Bono's apartment. Bono handed Olivia a beer and she accepted it gratefully. He popped one open too and they drank on the way to his apartment.

"We better not get as drunk as Elliot," Olivia joked.

He smiled. "I sure hope not."

When they finally got to Bono's apartment, Olivia gawked. What they had approached was a huge loft that took up two stories of an enormous building that only the best of the best people could stay in. They walked up to the glass front doors of the building and the limo drove away. Olivia wasn't sure where it went, but Bono obviously didn't care, so neither did she. As they approached the doors, Bono put his arm around Olivia. She was pretty sure it was to show that she was with him so she was allowed inside.

"This is insane," she said.

Bono laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "Yeah, I know it is."

It was late at night, so luckily, nobody was around the lobby except the people at the service desk. At this building, nobody ever acted weird around Bono like, "OMG there's that really super-duper famous rockstar", because at this building, everybody was a super-duper famous person. Bono's hand lifted up from Olivia's shoulder for a moment to wave at the service desk worker, and then it dropped back to her shoulder.

"You know, just in case I haven't pointed it out by getting tickets to your show in August, you're really amazing," Olivia said.

Bono chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

OH MY GOSH, he had kissed her on the cheek! Olivia thought she'd faint. What would happen if he actually kissed her on the _lips_?

"You're really amazing too," he answered, looking at her with serious emotions in his incredibly handsome blue eyes.

He really was just so incredible. The fact that he actually was interested in her was just strange.

They got in an elevator and went up to the sixth floor. When they were walking down the hall, Olivia suddenly stopped and looked at Bono.

"Wait, are you serious about this?" she asked.

Bono looked confused. "Of course. I want to take you out," he assured.

"But..." Olivia paused. "What about your wife Ali?" she questioned.

Bono frowned. "We're divorcing."

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If we weren't, I couldn't do this with you," he replied enthusiastically.

She smiled as they finally reached the door to Bono's apartment and went inside. She tried not to marvel and gape at the amazing art on the walls, and glass collectibles, and the beautiful furniture. Everything was cherrywood in this area, and the floor was polished wood. The light in the room came from fancy little wall lamps. To the left of the downstairs part of the apartment was the kitchen, with white marble counters and steel appliances. The middle of the area was a sitting place with beautiful red recliners and a black leather couch, and a glorious marble fireplace next to a spotless, 150 inch flat screen television. Olivia noticed a thing on the wall with a ton of switches and knobs. She walked up to it with interest and started switching some things. A few of the lights went off, and she turned them back on. She turned one of the knobs and she felt a ceiling fan above her begin to go faster. She turned another knob and the lights dimmed. She turned it back to bright.

"Wow. This really _is_ insane, Bono," she said.

He smiled.

Olivia's mind flashed back to Elliot for a moment, but she quickly pushed the thoughts of him out of her mind.

"What's your favorite U2 song?" she asked.

Bono looked surprised. "Ooh. Tough one," he joked. Then he answered, "I like 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' the best in concert. I like 'Vertigo' quite a bit too."

Olivia grinned. "My favorites too."

"I thought you liked 'Miracle Drug'...?" he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I do. I mean, it's hard to choose, I guess..." she said, blushing slightly.

He laughed and led her to a really amazing room. It had dimmed lights, and very plush dark red carpet that was long and fuzzy and made Olivia want to take her shoes off. There was a soft black couch for two in the center of it and a small flat screen television attached to the wall.

"You, ah, bring ladies home a lot?" Olivia asked, half joking but half serious. This was a total love birds room.

"Well, no...if you go back there," Bono started, pointing to the back of the room on the right where there was another room, "That's a bathroom that connects to a bedroom. So I bring home friends and everything and it serves as a guest bedroom with a sitting room," he explained.

Olivia nodded, understanding now.

"But I like the guest rooms better than my own. Sometimes I just stay in here instead of in my room," he admitted.

Olivia chuckled. "Well, it _is_ pretty nice," she said.

"Thanks," he replied, sitting on the couch. She sat beside him comfortably.

Everything was quiet a minute. It was comfortable silence, but Olivia was wondering if she was staying. Well, she was obviously staying the night...it was already one in the morning. But she wondered if she would sleep with Bono or in a guest bed. She knew, of course, that she wouldn't have sex with him or anything. She wouldn't even do that tonight if Bono wanted her to. They weren't about to act like some foolish kids who partied and then had sex. No, Olivia wanted this to be a serious thing, a real relationship if it could be.

"I'm really tired tonight because the show lasted longer than I thought it would. Sorry to bum you out, but I'll have to get to bed soon," Bono said. "We can sleep in here or we could go to my bedroom...whatever you want to do. And I've got some of Ali's old clothes here, so that's not a big deal..."

Olivia grinned because she realized that Bono automatically assumed that they were sleeping together. Oh well. She didn't care.

"Sounds great," she said.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower in my bathroom, and you can take one in here if you'd like to," he said.

"Yeah, I should," she said, standing up.

He stood up after her and walked out of the room and down the hall, with Olivia following. They entered the main room again and Bono led her up the the spiral staircase. He took her to his bedroom, which was just as beautiful as the other rooms of the apartment-if you could even call something this huge an apartment. He walked over to a polished cherrywood dresser and pulled out some underwear and sweat pants and a t-shirt for Olivia.

She accepted them gratefully. "Thanks," she said as Bono went to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. She left and went back down to the guest area and got into the shower as well.

Olivia discovered that the shower was a great place to think. It was very relaxing and easy to concentrate in. She thought about how lucky she was to get to go home with Bono and have him as a...lover? Not quite yet. But as a friend at least...as something. But she also found herself thinking about Elliot. He'd been really pissed when he'd left. Of course, he'd been very, very drunk. Maybe he hadn't known what he was saying. He'd taken a taxi home though. He was probably fine. He was just mad that Olivia was, God forbid, hanging out with another guy. It was really ridiculous. Elliot got to be married for twenty years and talk about his wife all the time at work, but the second Olivia hung out with anybody, he thought he had the right to get pissed. Well, he didn't. And if he did get pissed, then Olivia didn't really care. Because if he was going to be an ass about this, then it wouldn't really matter, because she could just run to Bono if she wanted. She hoped she wasn't getting too ahead of herself. Bono had promised that he was serious about getting to know her and having a relationship with her, but what if when he got to know her, he didn't like her at all? Then she really would still need Elliot because she, like usual, wouldn't have any other good friends like him. But for now, she could forget about Elliot and be happy with Bono. It wasn't like Elliot thought about Olivia all the time when he was sleeping with Kathy, so she didn't have to think about him. She could have what he had...or, well, something close to it.

When she got out of the shower, Olivia put on Ali Hewson's clothes, which were actually a pretty good fit, and came out smelling good and loving the feeling of being clean in this beautiful, comfortable house. When she stepped out of the bathroom, her feet squished into the soft red carpet. She was surprised when she saw Bono sitting on the bed trying to watch tv, although his eyes were blinking slowly with exhaustion. She put down her stuff and smiled as she watched his eyes finally shut completely. She walked up to the bed and pulled the remote gently from his hand and turned the tv off. He opened his eyes and they stayed open when he saw that she was in the room.

"Nice fit," he said, pointing at the clothes on her.

Olivia chuckled. "You're exhausted. Go to sleep," she said.

"Well, now that you're in here, you have to get in bed with me, or else I _can't_ go to sleep," Bono explained.

"Hmm...I guess..." Olivia joked, knowing that Bono knew she was _definitely_ just fine with this.

She flipped off the dim light and got in bed with him. He reached out and touched her face, and then he kissed her. Olivia thought he was a great kisser. It was like his lips were a puzzle piece that just fit perfect with hers. This was incredible. She loved him already.

**AN: You guys better tell me what you thought of this chapter...I've got a feeling I'm going to have a few happy readers and a few pissed off readers...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Uh...btw, Olivia was meant to get OOC. That's part of the story. You'll understand by the end of this chapter. **

_**9:28 a.m.**_

Olivia loved waking up to the amazing scent of Bono. She lifted her head off of his chest and sat up. She yawned, but she tried to do so quietly so she wouldn't wake up the handsome man next to her, who was sleeping happily. She wished she had the luxury of waking up with him every morning. But who knew? Maybe she _could_ end up waking up with him every morning.

She got out of the bed carefully and went into the bathroom. Luckily enough, none of her make-up had come off, but her hair was still messed up and she had looked better. She pulled open a drawer and found a spotless brush that looked like it had never been used before. She brushed her hair carefully and shook it a little. Then she rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and blinked a few times, and she looked good as new. Well, almost, anyway.

Olivia left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Feeling surprisingly comfortable, she opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs. Then she opened cabinets until she found a pan and some cooking spray.

_**10:00 a.m.**_

Bono woke up and was sad to see that Olivia was no longer in bed with him. A scent of breakfast crept into his nostrils so he got up and rubbed his eyes. He went to the bathroom and made sure he didn't look like total hell, and then he went into the kitchen to see what was going on. Olivia was sitting at a bar stool eating some eggs. As he walked closer to her, he saw her nibble on a piece of bacon.

"Morning," he said.

Olivia turned around and smiled. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Better than ever," she answered happily.

"Me too," Bono added before getting a paper plate and serving himself some eggs, bacon, and toast. "Thanks for breakfast," he said.

"No problem," Olivia said.

Bono loved how comfortable she could act around him. Most of the time, fans that got to meet him were always jittery and uncomfortable and super-duper nervous and couldn't talk to him for very long. He was flattered, he truly was, but he'd like to be treated like a human. Olivia acted like he was just a normal guy, only with a hell of a lot more to talk about than most other guys.

"So how many more shows do you have left in New York?" Olivia asked.

"I've only got one more, actually. Then I'm going to Boston, but that's my last place to go. We're almost done with the 360 tour. That's our last place. We've got three shows there, and then for about three months we've got off time to do as we please. But occasionally we'll have days when we'll have to go in and work on new music. Basically, though, we've got three months off and then we've got to go back to Dublin to work on a new album," he explained.

"That's great. Have you wrote any new lyrics?" Olivia questioned, thorwing away her paper plate and washing her fork.

"Ehm...not really," he said with a laugh.

Olivia chuckled. "Has the rest of the band worked on anything?"

"I think Edge has gotten down a few tunes," he said.

Olivia giggled and looked away from him.

He looked at her with an expression of humor. "What?"

She laughed a little more. "Your accent."

He stared at her with a confused smile. "Is there something wrong with it? I'm Irish, remember?"

She laughed again. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I just meant I love it," she said, squeezing his shoulder and walking past him to his couch.

He got up and followed her. "Well, are you just now noticing it or something?"

She smiled. "No, it just really stuck out when you said 'tunes'." Then she began to mimick him and said 'tunes' with a different-sounding u. He laughed and sat down beside her.

They were silent for a minute and then Bono glanced at Olivia with confusion. "Ehm...aren't you a cop?"

"Yep," she answered.

"So don't you have work today?" he pointed out.

Her face dropped. "Oh, shit! I completely forgot...Damn it, here I am in La-La Land with the terrific Bono and I forget about work!" she exclaimed, standing up and running back to the bedroom. She picked up her things and stumbled back into the sitting room.

"Ah..I can take you to work or to your apartment in the limo," he said.

Olivia thought about this for a minute. "No, no, it's okay. As much as I would love that, I can't really go to work in a limo...and I'm sure you don't want to get out in Manhattan, unless you want to spend a few hours giving autographs and answering questions," she said.

Bono stood up. "Right."

Olivia, holding her things, started towards the door. "I'm sorry I have to go so early," she said. "Work's such a pain."

Bono walked towards the door to say goodbye. "Fortunately not for me," he replied. "All right, so when can we get together again?" he asked.

Relief flooded through Olivia's body when he asked that question. She was really hoping he liked her and didn't think of her as some kind of freak. "I...I get off of work at six if I've got all the cases closed and everything," she said. "If I'm in interrogation it'll be longer, but most of the time if our cases aren't done by six then we go into the next day, so..."

"I've got nothing going on after six, so can you just give me your address and I can pick you up?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Uhm..hold on..." she said, finding a pen and paper in Bono's kitchen. She wrote down her address and her phone number and handed him the paper. "Are we coming back here, or...?"

Bono contemplated this question. "Eh...no. Rockstars don't take dates to sit in their living room all night."

Olivia smiled.

"What if we got with the guys and went for dinner? They've got to get to know you better if you're going to be around at all..." he suggested.

"Okay. That sounds awesome. They're fun to be with...I was having a lot of laughs with them the other night...that is, until your sleepy ass came out and ruined it," she joked with a smile.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "All right, well...I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye," she said. "Thanks for everything. I had fun."

He waved and she left his apartment, still wearing Ali Hewson's sweats. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten about work. That wasn't something she ever, _ever_ did. It was always the most important thing in her life. How could she have forgotten about work? This just wasn't her. It wasn't. What was happening to her?


	10. Chapter 10

_**11:42 a.m.**_

Elliot watched as Olivia rushed into work. She dropped her things by her desk and pushed some hair out of her eyes. It really pissed Elliot off that she was late, because he'd had a major, _major_ hangover, yet he'd made it to work on time. Olivia, whom he knew had consumed much less alcohol than him, was late. And why? Because she'd gone home with a rockstar last night, and Elliot was too drunk and cowardly to stop her.

"Why are you late? We got a case, but I didn't have a partner to work it with so I had to give it to Munch and Fin and do paperwork," he spat.

Olivia sat down and squinted at some papers. "Sorry. I forgot."

"You forgot? About work?" he interrogated, getting up and standing by her desk.

Olivia looked up at him. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. The concert got me really tired-"

"The concert got you tired? Or Bono did?" Elliot questioned.

She stared at him. "You're not my boss. Why are you up my ass about being late? It won't happen again. Is this even about work?"

He shook his head and sat back down. Obviously pissed with her, he just got started on papers.

Olivia ignored him and worked on her papers too. She had seen this coming.

_**2:12 p.m.**_

At home, Bono was getting dressed and ready for his peaceful day while thinking about Olivia. She was incredible. She was the type of person he had hoped he'd meet since he and Ali had split apart. She was beautiful, happy, kind, fun, hilarious, and she was as big of a humanitarian as he was. She was a cop. It was her goal to help people. Bono loved that. Yeah, so she had awful work hours, and she probably didn't make too much money, but that didn't matter. When she was with him, she had plenty of money. And she was just so great to be around, and she got along with him so well. He really thought this could get very serious. But if it did, what would happen when he had to go back to Dublin? Would she be willing to quit her job? He didn't see her as somebody who would give up her job very easily. But he wasn't going to ask her to do that. He'd find a way to work this out. He would. If things ever got that serious...

_**2:30 p.m.**_

Elliot had been an ass to Olivia all day. She had tried several times to strike up a conversation with him, but nothing had worked out. She kept hoping he'd get over it. Although she thought it was ridiculous for him to be so mad at her for this, she also didn't want to just ignore him all day or be rude enough to truly mess up their friendship. He was undoubtedly still the most important person in her life. But she was beginning to think it may not be like that much longer. After just a little while with Bono, she already realized that he was much more fun to be with than Elliot was on any occasion. But Elliot was just more serious. Elliot was her only good friend for years, and there was no denying that he was still a huge part of her. She couldn't let him stay mad at her. She had to work this out.

_**4:00 p.m.**_

Bono had just gotten out of a business meeting, and was about to call the other band memebers to ask them to have dinner with him and Olivia. He thought about inviting Olivia's friend Elliot. He didn't want to mess anything up between the two of them. He felt guilty for kind of intruding on Elliot's time with her. He hadn't meant to cause any trouble, but the guy had been furious when he'd left last night, and Bono didn't want Olivia to have any problems with him. He was about to call her and ask her if she wanted to invite Elliot.

* * *

Work was almost over when Olivia received a call from Bono. She answered the phone and tried to make sure Elliot didn't look at the caller ID. Yeah, she'd already programmed his number into her phone. She thought it was incredibly cool that she actually had Bono's number. Not that it was that big a deal when she'd been to his house and slept in the same bed as him.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey. I was just going to tell you that if you wanted to invite Elliot to come eat dinner with us tonight you can. We'll go to my place after dinner of course, so we'll get time to be alone, but if you wanted to invite him for dinner, you can.." Bono said.

Olivia thought it was very generous for him to invite Elliot along, even though Elliot had been a total jerk to him last night for nothing other than his talking to her. She really didn't want him to come, because she thought it would be kind of weird. Bono would bring her along and say, "Hey, guys, this is my new girlfriend Olivia." That would be fine. But then he'd add, "And this is her man friend Elliot." Now that sounded weird. Still, though, something in Olivia knew she'd feel guilty if she didn't invite him. She'd feel guilty partly because Bono had invited him to dinner and he was showing that he was quite the gentleman and Elliot wouldn't know that if she didn't tell him, and she partly felt guilty simply because she'd sort of ditched Elliot at the concert last night.

"All right. I'll ask him," she replied loudly, causing Elliot to look up from his papers. "Thanks for inviting him. I'd talk if I could, but I've got to finish up some papers. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Okay, buh-bye," he said.

"Bye. I'll call you later and tell you whether or not he's coming," she said, and hung up.

Elliot stared at her expectantly.

"Bono asked if you wanted to come to dinner with us."

"You, Bono, and me? Uh, no thanks. That's strange. I'm not going to go sit in on your date," Elliot refused.

"Actually, it's not really like a private date type of thing. The rest of the band's going to be there, so I don't think it would be all that uncomfortable for you," Olivia explained.

Elliot softened and thought about it. "It's all right. I'm gonna skip out on this one. Thanks, though," he said seriously. He thought for a minute about how things went down the night before, and he realized that he was really kind of wrong. He shouldn't have been so mad, and the only real reason he was pissed anyway was because of his jealousy. Olivia still wasn't completely off the hook, but he couldn't keep acting like this.

Olivia was truly very relieved that Elliot had turned down her offer. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being around him, it wasn't that at all. It was really just that she didn't want him to feel left out or anything, and even though she'd told him it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for him, she feared it would. It really would be strange if he came along because the rest of the band might not quite understand that Elliot was just a really, _really_ good friend.

So it looked like she had some plans with Bono again.

**AN: Please review! Seriously! (: ~Allison~**


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia walked into her apartment, feeling fresh and happy. She was usually exhausted after work, but since she'd come late and gotten to sleep in (not to mention she'd gotten to sleep with Bono so her sleep had been ten times better), she was feeling great. She wondered what she was supposed to wear. Where were they going? Knowing that they were rockstars who didn't want to be seen, they'd probably have somewhere a little bit private and fancy picked out. Olivia decided to call just in case because she needed to tell Bono that Elliot wasn't coming anyways.

She called him and he answered on the third ring.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. Elliot didn't want to come. But I think he's a little less pissed off now at least. Thanks for inviting him anyway."

"No problem. I guess I felt pretty bad that I'd rained on his parade with you yesterday.."

"Well, maybe you sort of rained on his parade, but you didn't rain on _mine _at all," she assured.

"Oh, good," he replied.

"So, uh, I know you don't usually ask the date what to wear, but...where are we going? I mean, is this thing casual, or...?"

"It's not too formal, but if you've got a dress-"

"I've got plenty of dresses," she cut in humorously.

"You should wear a dress probably...if for anything, just so I get to see you in a dress," he finished.

Olivia laughed. "All right, I'll wear a dress. So I'll see you...?"

"Yeah, I'll be there around 6:45," he answered.

"Okay. Bye," she said.

"Buh-bye."

* * *

Bono couldn't wait to see how this was going to go down. He knew his band mates were fine with Olivia because when he'd called them all and asked them to come to dinner, they gladly accepted the offer and each had asked him how serious he thought their relationship could turn out, and how long they would be together, and if they were together at all...he couldn't really answer their questions very well. They were already asking a ton about her and he'd been with her all of twenty-one hours. But nevertheless, they had seemed happy to get to have dinner with her. Larry Mullen Jr. was especially ecstatic, while Edge and Adam had just been kind of like, "Oh, yeah, cool. I like that chick."

Bono looked in his enormous closet to find some clothes. Since Olivia was dressing up, and he'd told the other members of U2 to look decent, he decided on a white suit with a black shirt underneath and a white tie; the opposite of a tuxedo colorwise. He knew he'd probably get the expensive suit dirty and never be able to use it again, but he didn't actually care at all. He had plenty of money to buy any suit he wanted to buy on any occasion.

He sprayed himself with his favorite cologne, the cologne that Olivia had complimented him on last night during the ride to his house. Then he brushed his hair a bit. He really liked her. He wasn't really picky, and he wasn't a hard person to please at all (even if he was a famous rockstar), but something stuck out about Olivia that Bono had never found in anybody. She was just special.

After checking over himself in the mirror and making sure he looked okay, he grabbed his wallet, stuck it in his pocket, popped a piece of gum into his mouth, and left his apartment to get to the limousine that he had called an hour ago and told to wait for him.

* * *

After trying on several different dresses, Olivia finally decided on a dark red dress. Red was her color, in her opinion. It was strapless and tight around her chest, but loose and flowing down to her knees. The design was decently casual, but it was made out of a pretty and more dressy fabric that was sparkly. When she thought of it as sparkly, it seemed like she was talking from a kid's perspective...but the dress really was sparkly. Glittery. There was no other way to say it. It was a nice dress.

Olivia put on some perfume, extra make-up, silver shoes, and she curled her hair a little. She didn't put on lip gloss though because she didn't want to look crazy dressy. She kind of wanted to just play it cool, just kind of like, 'I put on the first dress I could find and these were the only shoes that matched' type of thing, so she just put on some chapstick.

She grabbed her silver purse and sat down on her couch. She put in a U2 CD and listened to the first song; 'Pride'.

* * *

Before Bono had gotten to Olivia's apartment, he got the limo driver to stop at a little flower shop on the way. He leaned in to speak with the driver.

"I'm sorry, could you go get me a red rose, sir? I don't want to get out because...you know...I don't really want to be seen," he said. He knew that if he was seen, he would be stopped, and some stupid reporter would ask why he was buying a rose when everybody knew that he and his wife weren't together anymore (that had accidentally came out once in an interview and now everyone knew), and he knew they'd follow him all the way to Olivia's apartment and then they'd all find out that they were together and would blow things way out of proportion and say things like, 'he's proposing to her tonight', even though they'd only been together one day. He hoped that Olivia's apartment building would be fairly desolate and he could just drop down his head and nobody would notice him. There were many people who had no idea who he was, so sometimes he got lucky, but there were a whole, whole lot of people who _did_ know exactly who he was. A lot of them loved him, and a lot of them hated him. Either way, he was harrassed daily.

The driver took some money from Bono and went into the flower shop. He emerged a few minutes later with a perfect rose and once again started driving to Olivia's apartment.

As she was listening to 'Sunday Bloody Sunday', Olivia was pretty sure she heard a knock on her door. She couldn't be too sure because of the awesome drums in the song, but she got up and went to the door anyway. When she opened it, she saw Bono standing there, looking amazing and smelling amazing too, so she pushed a button on her stereo remote and the power went off.

Bono laughed. "You're listening to U2 right now, of all times?"

Olivia smiled. "Well...I guess it's just kind of cool to be like, 'wow, I've met this guy with the greatest voice ever and the most awesome lyrics,'" she explained.

He laughed again. He handed her the rose. "Oh, you, look, so, beautiful, tonight," he sang quietly as he hugged her.

"Thanks so much!" she said. "And you smell good," she added, kissing his jaw and then turning around and grabbing her purse.

"Thanks."

"You look great too," she said.

"Thanks again," he replied.

"How did you get past people?" Olivia asked.

"I just kind of kept my head down. A few people saw me but I don't think they recognized me," he explained.

"Oh. That's good," she said.

They left her apartment and went down to the limousine waiting on them.

"So where are we going?" Olivia questioned as the limo pulled away from her apartment building.

Bono looked at her. "Well, we can't exactly go to somewhere like Applebee's or anything. There always seems to be a riot when the guy at the service desk yells "U2, party of four!""

Olivia laughed. "I'd imagine."

"So we're probably going to the Twenty-One Club. Nobody there cares if they see a celebrity because you can see them all the time in there, and everybody there is a socialite who thinks they're better than celebrities anyway. So nobody pays much attention to you. It's pretty nice," he said.

"It sounds pretty nice," Olivia replied. "So you really get sick of people loving you?"

Bono thought about this for a long minute. He looked away and Olivia continued to look at him expectantly. He laughed a little and looked back at her. "Eh...to be honest with you, I think there's more people who hate me than people who like me," he explained.

Olivia looked very doubtful. "No, of course there's not...now, I'm not really going to deny that there's people who hate you, but...I will say that I don't really understand why."

He stared at her gratefully. "Thanks for that. I guess people don't like me because a lot of people aren't into the whole world peace type of thing. People from the U.S. aren't willing to give any money to people from South Africa and neither are people from Europe, and I guess that it just bugs a lot of people that I ask them to. The way I see it is...I just...I don't understand why, when the U.S. and Europe are so wealthy, they can't give some of that wealth to places that are so poor like Africa," he explained.

Olivia nodded. "I completely understand."

Bono laughed. "I'm not going to be pissed off if you don't. You don't have to agree with my political views. A lot of people don't."

Olivia shook her head with surprise. "No, I really do feel the same way," she promised. "I don't get why people could hate you so much for wanting that. It's really ridiculous."

Bono nodded. "Yeah. But anyway...I'm not going to start talking your ear off about this stuff. To be truthful, I really don't like talking about it with people too often. It gets tiring because too many reporters ask about it," he chuckled.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that's got to get annoying after a while."

"So do you like being a cop?" he asked.

Olivia grinned. "I love it. I work with great people," she started. "When they're not drunk..." she added humorously.

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "But is it hard? The cases?"

Olivia went kind of silent. "Yeah. It definitely gets hard. The victims' faces just kind of haunt you after a while because you see too many dead faces and upset faces...it gets hard because you never get to see anybody happy. Everybody's always upset. The victims are always crying from the pain of their attack, and when you bring in _anybody_ to interrogation, they're automatically pissed that they're getting questioned by the cops," she explained, her eyes flicking from his eyes to the ground every few seconds.

Bono was quiet. He sighed. "That's got to be upsetting. Have you ever done undercover work, or been in danger or anything?"

Olivia fell completely silent. Should she tell him about the times she'd been undercover? Should she tell him that she was in danger quite often? She wasn't sure.

"Uh...yeah, I mean...yeah," she said, unable to find better words.

"Wait, have you not? I'm just...wondering if you do the kind of stuff I see in movies," he said, laughing a little.

Olivia laughed too, feeling a little better about it. It wasn't like she _had_ to open up about anything. "Well, yeah, I've been in danger. All of my squad has. And I go undercover quite a bit. I don't go undercover as much anymore, though. A few years back, there was a bit of an incident while I was undercover in a prison, so I try to always avoid going undercover alone anymore."

Bono looked serious again. "You went undercover _alone_?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"What happened?" he asked.

Luckily enough, Olivia had gotten to a point that she was able to never break down when thinking about her attack, so it wasn't all that hard to talk about anymore. She'd already been forced by many counselors to talk about it, so it wasn't that hard to think about anymore either. It was still upsetting, but she had talked about it with Elliot and she'd been fine. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to burden Bono with the subject of her attack.

"I'm not sure if you really want to know about it," she warned.

He looked a little confused. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I wouldn't mind knowing..."

She was quiet a minute, and then she readjusted herself in the limo seat.

"I was in a prison, trying to catch a rapist. I ended up locked up in a basement with him, and I couldn't get out, so...I guess he tried to take advantage of that. He tried to rape me. But it didn't really work because another detective got there in time. I was fine. I just knew I never wanted to be in the situation again," she said.

It was so easy to open up to him. Olivia had waited two years before she'd told Elliot exactly what had happened, but she had told Bono within the first day of knowing him.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I saw U2 yesterday! My God, it was so incredible. My seats were great and I was able to go on the field as well. I went from Texas to Anaheim, California to see them. It was worth it and I loved the concert more than anything. It was so amazing. Except I sure wish that not so many people had been smoking marijuana. lol. Anyway, read read read! (:**

Bono felt horrible for even asking her about her attack. He was, of course, glad that he knew about this experience of hers, but he still felt awful that she'd almost been raped.

"That's so awful," he said, putting a hand on her back comfortingly.

"It's really not so bad now that I think about it," she said, knowing that she was actually kind of lying. It was still pretty bad when she thought about it. It wasn't as bad as it had been, but it was still upsetting. "I was really scared and upset right after the attack," she admitted. "But it got better with time, so now it's not as big of a deal. I think I just learned to be more careful about what jobs I take on," she said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Bono nodded. "How could you keep being a cop after that? Wasn't it hard?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, it actually didn't seem like it was associated much with work. I've been in danger a lot since then, but I don't really mind danger at all...I just didn't want to get raped," she said. "That's really different because I'm so used to being in danger because...well, that's just what you get when you agree to be a cop."

Bono was impressed. That's not what Olivia had really intended, but oh well.  
"That's amazing. I wish I wasn't terrified of danger," he said, laughing despite himself.

Olivia smiled. They were quiet a minute.

Finally, they'd pulled up at Club Twenty-One. Bono didn't bother to hide his face as he got out. Nobody would care.

Olivia climbed out of the limo and saw a building that seemed enormous because all of the restaurants in New York were fairly small due to how expensive the lease was. She stood with Bono and was surprised when, sure enough, nobody stopped and gawked at Bono and Olivia or tried to talk to them. Everybody just rushed past them like people rushed past Olivia on a usual day when she wasn't out on a date with a rockstar.

"See what I mean? I love this place. Nobody cares that I'm Bono," he said.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, no kidding," she replied. She noticed a few people looking at them, but they didn't approach them or take pictures or point. They just stood around like, "Hey, look. There's that singer from the 22-time Grammy award-winning band U2. Hm. That's cool, I guess. Let's go eat."

Just then, a light flashed on Olivia's dress, enhancing the glitter. She turned around to see another limousine pulling up. The white door pushed open and Larry Mullen and Edge got out. Bono waved and the guys walked up to them. Olivia smiled.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Olivia," Larry replied.

"Hi," Edge said. "You look great," he added.

"Thanks!" Olivia said loudly. Edge could still barely hear her because there were so many people outside rushing by, talking, and the club sounded loud. There was music coming from it, and lots of people were going in and out, and she could hear the voices of tons of people inside talking. Well, it _was_ Saturday night, and this _was_ a socialite club/restaurant. Olivia had expected it to be packed.

After standing around a minute and not catching sight of Adam, they went inside and got a table. A waitress came by and they ordered wine to come out first. When it came out, Olivia tasted it and realized that it must have been very, _very_ expensive. It was great.

"So, Olivia, what do you do?" Edge asked.

"I'm a detective for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit," she said.

Edge looked surprised. "Wow. What does the Special Victims Unit do?" he asked.

"We enforce laws associated with sexually-based offenses," she said.

Edge stared at her for a minute.

"We put rapists behind bars," she further elaborated, taking a sip of wine.

Edge laughed and nodded. "I had it figured out the first time, I was just thinking...wow, that's great."

"I love my job," she said.

"That's good. I love mine too. I think a lot of people would love mine, though," he chuckled.

Olivia laughed too. "Yeah, no kidding."

Larry kept his hands in his lap. Olivia noticed that he looked really young. She knew well that he was just as old as the other three men in U2-about 50, but he still looked like he was 25. And he definitely hadn't had any surgery. She could tell. She thought about complimenting him on how young he looked, but when she thought about it, she realized it might be rude to the other two men at the table.

"So-"

Right as Larry began to talk, his attention was distracted as he noticed Adam Clayton, walking towards their table. He was looking uber-cool, with his black leather pants and his leather jacket. He seemed uber-cool, of course, until he sat down and exclaimed, "Man, this leather thing is getting old! It's not cold enough to be wearing long sleeves all the time!"

Everybody at the table cracked up at his instant transformation from a cool, rich rockstar making an entrance to a regular guy who recognized how ridiculous it was to have to wear leather jackets when it was hardly cold at all outside.

"Hey," he said, acknowledging all of them.

"Hey," Olivia replied. "How are you?"

"Been cooler. But haven't been better," he assured with a smile as he picked up the glass of wine they'd ordered him and took a sip.

Adam was sitting at the end of the table, and Olivia was on one side with Bono, while Edge was next to Adam at the end with Larry sitting beside him. Olivia could feel heat emanating off of Adam as he rubbed his forehead and tried to cool off. The restaurant felt great to Olivia, who was in a strapless dress that went to her knees.

"You look gorgeous, Olivia," Adam complimented her.

"Thanks so much," she said.

"Olivia was telling us that she's a cop. She catches rapists," Larry said.

Adam smiled and looked as surprised as the other three band members had been when she'd told them that she was a cop. "Wow, that's incredible," he commented.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks. I like it a lot."

A waitress came up to their table and they ordered. They all ordered close to the same thing-steak with sides-but they all got different sizes and diffent sides. Adam, the smallest guy there, got a whopping 15 oz. steak, while Bono and Larry ordered a 12 oz., Edge ordered a 10 oz., and Olivia ordered an 8 oz. Olivia was willing to bet that there was no way Adam would clear his plate.

"So you guys are definitely releasing another album, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, for sure," Bono answered.

Olivia nodded. "Good," she commented.

"Bono and I are actually still working on the Spiderman: Turn Off The Dark music some, and it's going a lot better than it was. We are hoping that we'll at least be able to make back the money we invested in it. The performance on _American Idol _helped a lot," Edge explained.

Olivia had seen the performance and she'd thought it was great. "Oh, yeah. I loved that song. It was pretty catchy. I mean, I liked it after only one listen," she said.

Bono smiled. "I'm hoping some others will feel the same way. Spiderman was going so bad the first time around. We're sure hoping that it will get some better reviews now that it's fixed up a little. I think it's a lot better than it was. It was really doing bad at first."

Olivia didn't want to put them down, but she didn't want to seem like she disagreed with him either, so she just subtly nodded. She still couldn't believe that she was here, eating with them. She couldn't believe that she was _dating_ an incredible, rich rockstar. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of Elliot at all in the past couple of hours either.

**AN: Review for me! E/O-ers: watch out! There'll be some major E/O later on. But that doesn't mean she'll end up with Elliot. I'm not going to tell you who she ends up with yet. I'm not even sure I've completely made the decision yet myself! It could _definitely_ go either way! (: REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

After they had left the club, Olivia and Bono went back to Bono's house. They'd both had a little alcohol, but they weren't drunk. The problem was, neither of them were tired and neither of them knew what they were going to do now either. What was there to do? Talk?

"Did you get any cases today?" Bono asked once they were sitting on the couch.

Olivia hesitated before answering. "Well...Elliot sort of had one, but since I came in late, he had to give it up."

Bono chuckled. "Do you like getting cases?"

Olivia thought about this. It was kind of a difficult question. "I...I never, of course, want anybody to get raped or anything. But when there is a crime like that, I'd rather handle it myself than have anybody else handle it. You know what I'm sayin'?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"So do you ever mess up? Or do the concerts always go as planned?" she questioned.

Bono laughed while contemplating this. "Absolutely not. Things mess up all the time. I mean, not _all_ the time, but about 20% of the time, at least one thing goes different than planned. But usually those are small things. Lighting mess-ups, screen appearance problems, stuff like that. But one time the microphone broke in the middle of a performance on the Vertigo tour. I got really pissed off. I looked back at the video of it and it was really pretty funny. At the time, though, I just knew that thousands of people were watching me and wondering why they couldn't hear my voice. So I got pretty frustrated. I kind of hit the microphone on the side of the stage, trying to get it to work. When it didn't, this guy finally brought me a new one, but I was still pissed. I got out a water bottle and slung water all over the audience and on the stage. But I regretted it so badly after I thought about it afterwards. It was pretty fucked up."

Olivia laughed. "That would have been a pretty nice sight to see," she commented.

"I'm sure the people that were there thought so," he replied.

Olivia heard the familiar ringtone of her phone go off. She grabbed her purse from the side of the couch and answered the phone.

"Liv?"

Elliot. He sounded tired. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hey. Cragen just called me. We got a case...a little girl," he said.

"Alive?" Olivia questioned instinctively.

"Nope. Dead."

"Shit," she said. She sighed with exhaustion and sadness. "Where?"

"Corner of Fifth and Park, behind the building," he replied.

"All right. Are you already there?"

"No, I'm just about to leave," he said.

"Okay. I'll meet you there in ten?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, and hung up.

When Olivia had flipped the phone shut and jumped off the couch, she noticed Bono staring at her with confused eyes.

"Dead? What?" he asked.

Olivia frowned. "A little girl was found dead behind a building on the corner of Fifth and Park," she explained.

Bono's eyes widened a little, and then he looked down. A second later he looked back up at her. "But...I thought you handled rapes and sex crimes...?"

Olivia nodded. "I do. I don't know the details of the case yet, but I'm sure the girl was molested or something like that."

Bono shook his head. "That's awful."

"I know," she said, tossing her phone in her purse and pulling on her shoes. "And I've got to go now. I'm really sorry."

He stood up. "No, no, it's fine. Can I come?"

Olivia stared at him. What? Could he come? Huh? Uh..no, he couldn't come. Could he? No, of course not...that would be insane. That was out of the question. How could she tell him that?

"Uh...I think it would be better if you didn't. You don't want to see that stuff. The body, the blood, all that. I'm very used to it. It's not a big deal for me. But I think it would really be upsetting for you," she explained.

He shook his head. "No, no, it won't. It'll be fine. Can I come please? I don't have anything better to do," he said.

Olivia paused and looked at her watch. It was 2:00 a.m. Should he come? Would that be all right? It would probably piss off Elliot...but then again, Bono was awake right now because of her, and if she left him alone in his apartment at 2:00 a.m. when he obviously wasn't tired, well...that would just be bitchy. She couldn't just leave him alone with nothing to do. If he really, really wanted to come, then why not? It might be upsetting for him, but she'd warned him...and she'd be there to comfort him, of course.

"All right. But we've got to leave right now. And we sure can't take the limo; we'll have to catch a cab," she said.

Bono nodded and pulled on a thin jacket before leaving with her. The jacket was just so that he could pull the hood up and hide his face. He pulled Olivia close to him as they left the apartment building.

When they arrived at the scene, Elliot was already there. They climbed out of the taxi and Olivia sped over to find out the details of the case from Elliot, forgetting momentarily about Bono.

"So why is this case ours?" she asked Elliot.

"Her pants were pulled down...she seemed to have been fondled with...Her throat was slit," he replied tiredly.

Olivia shook her head. "Have the parents already been notified?"

"Yes," he answered. Just then, he looked over at the body and saw Bono standing a few feet behind the yellow crime scene tape. His eyes narrowed.

"You brought _Bono_ to the crime scene?" he exclaimed.

Olivia knew this would happen. "Look, it was 2:00 a.m. and he was awake because of me. I couldn't just make him stay there alone when the only reason he didn't have company was because I was over. I guess he could have stayed and watched tv, but he really wanted to come. He insisted on coming. Look, he's not going to be a problem."

Elliot glared in his direction. This angered him, but he really didn't want to start a fight either, so he just looked away from Bono and wiped some sleep out of his eyes.

"Vic's name is Leah. Warner said she's been dead for nearly two days. That's how they found the parents so easily; she'd been missing for nearly a week. There's signs of abuse. The perp probably kept her and molested her for a while, and then killed her," he explained.

Olivia's face fell. "How did the body just get found if it's been here for two days?" she inquired.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I guess people just don't hang out behind buildings, Liv," he joked.

Olivia frowned. She wasn't in the mood to joke around about this. "Let's get to the precinct and talk to the parents," she said.

Elliot nodded and they both climbed in a car. Olivia waved her hand towards Bono and motioned for him to get in the car. He climbed in beside them and Elliot threw him a harsh glare.

**AN: Next chapter is workin' the case...(: Give me some reviews! Pretty please with cherries on top? (=**


	14. Chapter 14

"Did anybody ever seem to take special interest in Leah? Anyone at all?" Olivia asked.

Leah's parents, Sophia and Billy, stared at her blankly. Another tear fell down Sophia's face.

"No, nobody. Not anybody that we noticed," she answered.

"What about Leah? Did she ever take interest in anybody else?" Elliot asked. "Was she ever frightened by anybody? Did anybody ever seem unusual around her at all?"

Sophia shook her head and looked at Billy. He shook his head in agreement. "No. There was never anybody unusual around her."

Olivia nodded and looked at Elliot. So the perp probably chose random victims. This wasn't a good factor in a case.

When Olivia left the interrogation room, she found Bono sitting at her desk. She didn't want to be rude, but he really didn't need to be here. Didn't he have something better to do? He was a rockstar! Couldn't he be doing _something_ other than sitting around at her workplace doing nothing?

"If you want to leave, you can...I mean, not to be offensive or anything, but I'm sure you've got something more interesting to do than be here," Olivia said to him.

He looked up from some papers he was reading. Olivia picked up the papers and looked over them. These were _confidential_ files! He wasn't supposed to be reading these!

"Uh...You're not supposed to read these," she explained.

Bono looked apologetic. "Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't know...I just got kind of...bored...so I just read them. Sorry," he said, standing up.

"No, no, it's all right," Olivia replied.

"I was working on a song and then I got lost trying to think of a good word that rhymes with 'dying' and I just kind of got lost and started reading it," he said.

Olivia laughed. "It's _okay_," she repeated.

He smiled.

"Look, seriously, though...I really think you should go. I don't think this is going to be too much fun for you. If you stay, you'll just be riding around in a car with us talking to people about a little girl's murder," she warned.

He nodded."It's all right. I want to see how things work," he explained.

Olivia sighed. "All right," she said.

Bono stood up out of her chair.

"Liv."

Bono turned his head to see Elliot walk into the room. Liv? Huh? Was that like, some kind of pet name for her?

"Yeah, El," she answered.

El? Ugh. Bono didn't really like this name either. Exactly how good of friends were they anyway?

"We got lab reports. Warner found fingerprints on the girl's pants. They belong to a guy in the system, Archie Barton," Elliot announced.

"Do we know where he lives?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, up in an apartment in Alphabet City," he replied.

"Alphabet City? Yeah. That seems to be a place where a criminal would live," she commented.

Elliot nodded and they headed to the car with Bono following.

"Archie Barton?" Olivia yelled at a plain white door in a trashy apartment building.

Nobody answered. What a surprise. It was four in the morning.

"Archie Barton! It's the NYPD. Open up!" Elliot roared.

Still, nobody answered.

Olivia knocked again.

Finally, the sound of a chain being pulled back could be heard. The door swung open to reveal a tall, lanky guy with grey eyes and curly blond hair that probably hadn't been washed in a week. He was obviously exhausted.

"What does the NYPD want with me? It's 4:00 a.m.!" he barked.

"We want to take you down to the precinct with us. We can have a little chat," Elliot answered.

Archie nodded and when Olivia moved to the left, he caught sight of Bono. His eyes narrowed.

"Wait? Aren't you that...that rockstar guy? The charity dude? Bonjo? Bonobo? Bone-o?" Archie interrogated with confusion.

Bono looked down, not really knowing what to say. He was glad he hadn't worn his sunglasses. Then Archie would have _definitely_ known it was him.

Olivia stepped back in front of him. "I don't know who the hell you're talking about, but that's a detective. Come on, we're going to the precinct," she acquitted, grabbing Archie's arm and leading him to the elevator. That was a close one.

* * *

Once back at the precinct, Olivia and Elliot took Archie into the interrogation room. He sat down in the cold metal chair and Olivia sat across from him. Bono was outside of the room, watching through the glass. Olivia had made him wait out there, and he'd understood why.

"So you don't have any idea why you're here?" Olivia interrogated Archie, glaring at him harshly.

"No," he answered.

Olivia put a picture of Leah's dead body on the table and slid it over to Archie. He looked down and stared at the picture.

"What about her?" he spat.

"Do you know her?" Elliot asked.

"Nope. Never seen her before," he replied.

"You sure? You've never, _ever_ seen her?" Olivia asked.

Archie couldn't keep eye contact with her. He looked down and then he looked to the side. "No. No, I haven't ever seen her."

Elliot nodded sarcastically. "Um-hmm. Then, uh, how did your fingerprints end up on her pants?"

He looked down again. "I don't know."

Elliot crouched down beside him and whispered in his ear, "Yeah you do."

"I...I don't! I swear!" he yelled, running a hand through his dirty hair.

"Your fingerprints are all over her, and she's dead," Olivia reminded him.

He stared at her.

"Look, we've already got enough to throw you in prison. Just go ahead and tell us what you did to her and why you chose her, Archie," Olivia said.

He looked away a minute and then he looked back at her. "Okay, listen. I swear to God I didn't kill her. I swear to God. My fingerprints were on her because I did kidnap her. This guy paid me $6,000 to snatch her and take her to him."

"Who is he? What's his name?" Olivia demanded to know.

Archie glared at her. "I'm not telling you a damn thing until you promise me no jail time," he spat.

Olivia laughed. "You kidnapped a little girl and took her to a rapist who killed her. You're not getting out of this without jail time. That's the stupidest thing I think I've ever heard. If I charged you for that, you'd get 50 years, but after all your credits and good behavior and everything, it'd be time divided by two. Well, that's 25 years still. Tell us the guy's name and everything you know about him and I'll give you 15 years with parole. That's a good deal. Take it or leave it," Olivia said. She knew that the ADA was supposed to make all these deals and everything, but their ADA wasn't there at the moment and she knew that she'd be fine with it anyway.

Archie shook his head and looked down. "No, no deal," he answered.

Olivia sighed. He was probably just seeing if he could negotiate some more. No way. "All right then. See you in court," she acquitted, and started for the door.

He stood up quickly. "Okay, okay. Nevermind. I'll take the deal."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: E/O!**

"So, let me get this straight. This guy who hired you, Jason, and four of his friends hire people to kidnap little girls, and then they take turns raping them, and then they murder them?" Olivia asked Archie, wincing.

"Yes. When I got there, I saw him with two other little girls," he answered.

Olivia shook her head. "How could you be so stupid? How could you take a life for $6,000? For the worth of three of my paychecks, you took a life."

Archie looked down with embarrassment. "I needed the money."

Olivia knew what he'd needed the money for; drugs. But she wasn't going to fight with him anymore. He wasn't her target. She just needed to find out more about Jason.

"So where does Jason run this business?" she asked.

"It's not a _business_," Archie replied.

"Okay, where do he and his friends go when they rape the little girls and kill them?" Elliot questioned.

Archie looked defeated. "663 West 22nd street," he said. "There's a bunch of empty warehouses. Theirs is the one with blue and red graffiti all over it. A taller apartment building is right next to it. They don't pay for it; it's abandoned."

Olivia nodded and glanced at Elliot.

"You're staying here until we're certain you told the truth," he said as they left the interrogation room.

In the car, things were very awkward. Elliot was driving, Olivia was in the passenger seat, and Bono was sitting in the backseat. He hadn't protested about this, but still, things weren't comfortable at all. Elliot kept glancing in the rearview mirror to look at Bono and give him harsh glares. Bono would see Elliot's looks and quickly divert his eyes and look out the window. He hated being stared at like this. What had he done to the guy? Olivia had told him that Elliot was nothing more than a friend to her! So what right did he have to get so pissed off when she was dating him? If Olivia had told Bono that Elliot was anything other than a partner at work, then Bono would have immediately backed off. But Olivia had seemed interested in him and had made it very clear that she wasn't in any type of relationship with Elliot. So why was he getting treated like shit by him?

When they arrived at the warehouse, they could hear people inside. Olivia told Bono to wait in the car while she and Elliot made the arrest. They had back-up with them, of course, but they were going to go in alone first. They both gripped their guns and went inside. They weren't expecting all five of the men to have their own guns, though. The guys, who were actually all eating snacks and playing dominos at the moment, saw them and immediately stood up and started shooting. Luckily enough, Elliot and Olivia both ducked and went behind a shelf. They had seen this coming the second they saw the guys' guns. Those guys had been prepared to get caught. Olivia pulled out her two-way radio and called for back up.

Then she glanced over to the exit and saw Bono standing there. What was he doing? He was going to get himself shot!

Olivia started to run towards him but Elliot grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" he spat.

"Bono," she replied, pointing at him.

Elliot let go of her and she ran towards him. She pulled him out of view of the guys with guns and stared at him. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her hair was matted to her face.

"I told you to stay in the car! This is dangerous! You can't just stand here! And my partner needs me now, but instead I'm out here with you! Go!" she yelled at him.

Bono ran like she told him to and Olivia busted back into the warehouse just in time to see that the back-up cops had everything under control and Elliot had cuffs around Jason. Cops were swarming all over and a couple of little girls were being carried out of the warehouse, crying over their rescuers' shoulders.

Elliot gave her the most harsh glare she'd ever seen as he walked by with Jason.

At the precinct, Olivia sat at her desk and thought about the events that had happened during the day. Er, the middle of the night. She was alone because everybody else had gone home the second they'd closed the case and they weren't coming back for awhile. She had told Bono to go back home and he had complied because he didn't want to piss her off anymore.

Her cell phone rang in her bag. She picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. It was Bono. She didn't feel like answering. She didn't want him to think she was just furious, but she also didn't feel like answering. Then she thought about it. What kind of woman didn't answer the phone when Bono was calling?...Well, the kind of woman whose job Bono had just fucked with. She really just wasn't in the mood to talk to him and she thought that her apartment would be better than his right now.

As she walked through the doors of her apartment, she missed the scent even though she hadn't been away from it very long. She liked Bono a whole lot, and Olivia thought that she could probably get into a great relationship with him, as long as he never, _ever_ went to work with her again.

**AN: Review for me! I haven't gotten hardly any reviews lately! I've only gotten them from SilvrBlade, (thank you, ma'am) so please give me reviews! E/O!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: E/O-ers: Please just have a little patience, there will be E/O soon, just keep reading please.**

The next day, Cragen had told all his employees not to come to work because of the late night case. He had known that they were all exhausted and they couldn't be the detectives that he loved if they didn't get a little sleep first.

It was nearly 4:00 p.m. when Bono received a call from Olivia. He was so glad that she was calling. He felt really guilty about what had happened yesterday. He was very sorry for it but he hadn't ever really gotten the chance to tell her that last night; she was too busy to talk to. He really did feel bad though. She had told him very clearly to wait in the car until she came and got him, and he had agreed and promised to stay in the car. He'd just gotten curious and he really didn't want her to get hurt. He knew she did stuff like this every day, but it still worried him to death. Somehow, at that moment yesterday, he hadn't thought about the fact that she knew exactly what she was doing and she also knew how to get out of dangerous situations. He, on the other hand, did not. He was just worried about her yesterday, and when he got nervous, he somehow just forgot about his promise to stay in the car. All that had registered in his mind was that Olivia was in trouble. He hadn't thought, at that moment, about the fact that she was much better in dangerous situations than he was. That was the honest truth. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that when she asked what the hell he was thinking, because that was basically the classic excuse on things like this. "I was just worried about you." How many movies had he seen that excuse in? What could he really say?

He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey," Olivia breathed.

"Hey," Bono replied.

"So, I know that you called me last night, but I was just really tired and everything..." she said.

"I know. It's okay. Listen, I wanted to talk about last night," he started.

"Look, I don't think it was as big of a deal as I made it. I was just...I would feel very bad if you got hurt because you were hanging out at my _job_. And I didn't want Elliot to get hurt either, but I couldn't be there for him because I wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess I was just really upset because I sort of felt as if I had to choose between you and Elliot," Olivia explained.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I know that it was ridiculous. You told me to wait in the car and I promised that I would. But I guess for a second I just kind of forgot about it and I wasn't thinking. It was very stupid of me. I wanted to make sure you and Elliot were okay and everything. I should have thought about the fact that I had no idea what I was doing and you did."

Olivia was silent a second. "It's all right. I'm not mad about it anymore. But seriously, I think it would be better if you didn't come to work with me again. Boyfriends don't really come to work. That's why me and Elliot can't-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Oh, shit. Had she really just said that? What was she saying? Oh, no. No, no.

"That's why you and Elliot can't...?" Bono asked.

Olivia could detect a hint of suspicion in his voice.

_Think fast, Olivia_. "That's why me and Elliot can't ever bring anybody we're in a relationship to the office. See, Elliot's wife doesn't ever go up there, because she's really not allowed. I'm not supposed to bring any of my boyfriends either. You're the first. I made an exception. But I'm really not supposed to do that."

Oh, wow, she was good. That was quite the save. She felt guilty for this teensy lie already. But oh well. What had she even been thinking?

"Oh, okay. I understand. No boyfriends at work. Well, could I invite you over tonight? Maybe we could go somewhere?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great."

"Okay, could I come get you at 6:00?" he asked.

"Sure," she confirmed. "I'll see you then."

"Okay, great. And again, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, really," she replied, laughing.

"All right. Buh-bye," he said.

"Bye."

Olivia found herself trying to find what to wear. She didn't know what they were doing or where they were going, so she didn't know whether to dress well or just casually. So she found something sort of in-between so she wouldn't have a chance at looking _completely_ ridiculous either way. She put on a black skirt that went to her knees and a cute blue blouse. She thought she looked okay. She wore her usual make-up rather than putting on any extra, but she did fix her hair a little and spray some extra perfume.

When the doorbell rang, Olivia decided in a split second that she was going to act like nothing had ever happened yesterday and she and Bono were on great terms. They were on great terms. But she was going to pretend that they never were on bad terms at all. And really, they weren't for very long. She was glad to see him.

"Hey," she said when she answered the door.

Bono smiled and did a nervous little wave. "Hey. You look great."

Olivia smiled back. "Thanks," she replied. "Come on in, if you want to talk first," she said.

He went inside and sat at a bar stool. She walked over and stood across from him.

"Okay, before I make any kind of suggestions, I've got to ask you something," he said.

This was creeping her out. She sure hoped nothing weird was going on. "Yes?"

"Would you be all right with it if you kind of became...famous? Like, not famous, famous. But public. If your face ended up in the newspaper type of thing?"

Olivia thought about this. Would she be all right with that? Of course. Would her job be all right with that? That was a bit harder of a question. Oh well. Not everything had to be associated with work. She didn't have to get permission from her boss before becoming famous. Well, not really famous. But known to fellow Bono-lovers.

"Yeah. I mean, yeah...That would be fine," she said.

"Okay, now let me ask you this: Would you want to say that we're in a relationship, or would you want to tell everybody that we're friends? Either way is all right with me," he said.

"I think it would be a little obvious that we're together, you know? I mean, you just recently broke up with your wife, and...I don't know, I just think it would be obvious," she explained. "And I'm all right with that," she added.

Bono smiled. "Okay. There'll just be a little paparazzi. I can get rid of them if I really need to usually. I can call up a body guard if they really bug you."

"So where are we going that there's going to be paparazzi?" Olivia asked.

"You'll see when we get there."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm updating pretty fast lately because I'm finally finished the story, I just have to finish posting it. I have a feeling that _most _people will like the ending. (: **

As they stepped out of the limousine, one person immediately screamed, "Bono!" and then there was suddenly a crowd. A few seconds ago, Olivia had seen a three-way entry to an enormous building with Spiderman posters hung all over it. Now there were just people. Just noisy people who wanted an autograph or an answer to a question or a picture or an interview. Olivia hadn't known that they were going to see 'Spiderman: Turn Off The Dark' until they had arrived at Foxwoods theatres and she had noticed the Spiderman pictures all over the place.

"Bono? Are you glad that the show is going better now?"

"Bono! Bono!"

"Who is the girl that you're with?"

"Can I take a picture with you?"

"Hey, Bono, are there any more accidents that have occurred on the set of the Broadway Spiderman that haven't been reported?"

"So, how are the reviews of the play now?"

"Yo, Bono, are you dating again already?"

"Could I please, please have an autograph?"

"When are you and Edge releasing the soundtrack to the play?"

"Bono, who's with you tonight?"

Reporters and people were crowded around him, begging him for some information.

Bono stared at everybody a minute and chuckled a little.

"This is Olivia," he started. All of the reporters got silent. A video camera was right in his face. "She's with me right now," he said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I've brought her to see the play. I'm glad the show is going better now. There haven't been anymore accidents at all that I know of, and for that I am very grateful. The reviews of the play are getting better. They're much better than they were before. Reeve Carney is doing the show wonders. He's a great singer, great actor. He's perfect for the part of Peter Parker. He looks just like him too. We aren't sure when we're releasing the soundtrack. Probably not anytime soon. I haven't talked to Edge about it yet. The play is going great, I think we're finally getting a bit of success. Maybe we can make back what we've invested into it. I'm not sure. The music is fun. I love doing it. I love everybody Edge and I have the opportunity to work with. We've been very happy to work on this," he said.

More reporters asked questions, but Bono didn't answer them. Then one of the reporters grabbed Olivia by the arm.

"Are you and Bono getting serious?" he asked.

Olivia glanced at Bono and then looked at the reporter incredulously. "Are you joking? I don't know if we're getting serious. We just met."

Then the reporters asked when they met, and where they met, and what happened after they met, but Olivia didn't answer any of their questions because Bono took her through the back door of the auditorium. They ended up backstage with Reeve Carney.

"Hey, Reeve. This is Olivia. I brought her along to see the show," Bono said.

Reeve looked over Olivia. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Reeve," he said, holding out his hand.

Olivia smiled. "Nice to meet you too," she returned.

"I can't exactly take you to your seats, but if you go right out there," he began, pointing at a couple seats in the center of the front row, "those are your seats. They're great."

"Thanks, Reeve," Bono said.

"Thanks," Olivia repeated.

"No problem. Thanks for coming," he said.

After that, Olivia and Bono went to their seats and got settled for the show. A lot of people came up to Bono and asked numerous questions and asked for autographs and pictures. He gave them all what they wanted, because he wasn't the type of person to be like, "Heck no, I'm not getting a picture with you." But he answered questions pretty vaguely because he didn't want to say anything too definitive because anything he said would end up on the internet, in the newspapers, in magazines, and sometimes on television. He didn't ever want to say anything that could be twisted, so a lot of times he just said things without really giving details or elaborating on what he meant when he said them.

The show was due to start in about five minutes when Olivia heard an annoying voice coming from behind her.

"Hey, Bono! Fuck you! Go screw yourself!"

Olivia flipped her head around to see who said it and saw a blonde guy of about 20 years of age sitting about six rows behind them, holding up his middle finger. She looked over to see what Bono's reaction was, but she was surprised when she saw that he hadn't even turned around. He was flipping through the program of the play, like he hadn't even heard what the guy had said. He laid a hand on Olivia's arm and told her to turn around.

"Don't listen to him. Just ignore it."

"But..." Olivia began to protest. "What? You just let people talk to you like that?"

He looked at her. "It used to piss me off, but I'm used to it. It's not a big deal anymore. It happens all the time. That's just the way it is with me. People stand outside of U2 concerts and hold up signs that say the exact thing that guy just yelled," he explained.

Olivia frowned. "But...can't you do something about it?"

He sighed and looked to the side, trying to find words to explain himself. "I probably could if I really tried hard enough. But if I tried to get everybody who curses at me in trouble, I probably wouldn't have any free time. It's best to just ignore those people. They're not worth it. They don't understand me or how I work. I just kind of have to duck down and not give a shit. When I don't respond, they usually stop faster. If they ever approach me then security will get rid of them."

Olivia settled back down in her chair and reached into her purse. She pulled out her badge and stood up. Bono grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just going to get him to shut up," she said. The guy was still talking loudly about his hatred of Bono.

"Liv, there's nothing you can really do," he said.

Liv? Had he just called her "Liv"? What the heck? That...that was Elliot's thing. Had Bono heard Elliot call her "Liv" and picked up on it? Olivia didn't really mind him calling her that, but...it was weird. It was really weird. It just...it was a thing that Elliot called her. Elliot. Not him.

"Uh...I know there's not a lot I can do. But he doesn't know that. I'm just going to freak him out a little. He'll shut up," she explained.

Bono kind of smiled and Olivia started towards the guy before he could protest. She approached him and showed him her badge. He stared at it, his eyes wide.

"Is there s-something I can do for you, ma'am?" he stuttered.

Olivia glared at him. "Yes, you can come with me down to the precinct."

He stared ast her. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, you've gotten yourself into some trouble. You keep harassing my pal Bono over there. I'm going to have to take you to the station," she explained threateningly. This was hilarious for her.

He shook his head. "No...No, please, ma'am. I didn't mean any kind of harm. I just don't like your "pal"," he said. "I don't need any discipline from the police. I'll stop."

Olivia stared at him. "I still think I need to take you away. Your use of profanity towards an individual was disturbing to the public."

"I'm sorry. I won't say anything else. I promise. I didn't mean to upset anybody. Your boy Bonjo over there is a freak though. He's a tax-evading asshole," the guy said.

"Excuse me?" she spat, getting in his face.

He scooted back in his seat. "Nothing. I won't say anything else."

Olivia nodded and gave him one more scowl before returning to her seat next to Bono. He was smiling and had a humorous look on his face.

"Usually people like that aren't scared of cops anyway," he started, "Usually they're just pissed off and they are willing to get arrested...usually they're smart enough to know that they can't actually be arrested anyway. Nice job though," he said. "Thanks for that."

Olivia smiled. "No problem. I hate people like that. Just his face was pretty annoying," she said.

He smiled and the lights went off and music started. Bono grabbed Olivia's hand and entwined his fingers between hers.

**AN: I know this was pretty O/B, (wow that sounds weird! O/B...that's kind of wrong, lol) but...you know. just keep reading. and review. (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This chap. is E/O all the way! (:**

When the show ended, Olivia was shocked that it wasn't doing so well. She thought the show had been incredible. She didn't understand why people didn't love it. She thought that the acting was great, and so were the stunts, and the music especially was amazing. Well, of course she thought the music was amazing. Her boyfriend had made it.

She was ready to get to sleep, though, because it was fairly late and she had work tomorrow. Although she wouldn't mind staying with Bono tonight, she really wanted to go home so when she got up the next morning a few things would feel normal and she could get ready in her own home. If she was to stay with Bono, they'd have to stop by her apartment anyway and get her clothes.

When they finally got through the crowd to the car after having probably at least a hundred pictures taken of them, Bono told the driver Olivia's address and they left.

"I think I'm just going to stay at my house tonight, okay?" Olivia said.

Bono looked at her. "Okay. Maybe tomorrow night you can stay at my house though?" he asked.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, maybe so."

When she got home, Olivia took a shower and immediately got in bed. She wasn't _that_ exhausted, but she knew she needed to sleep well before work tomorrow. She found herself thinking about Elliot though. She needed to make sure things were still good with him before she perfected her situation with Bono. She felt guilty for hanging out so much with Bono and not ever even thinking about Elliot, but Elliot had done that with Kathy! He went home to Kathy every night and Olivia probably never ran through his mind! Although things were going bad with Kathy, and Olivia knew that Elliot probably wouldn't be with her much longer, he _had_ been with her for a very long time and he had talked about her all the time. So why was it so wrong when Olivia got a boyfriend, somebody she cared about a lot? It had kind of been bad timing, considering that Elliot was doing really bad with Kathy and Olivia needed to be there for him, but Olivia could still be there for Elliot _and_ date Bono, right?

* * *

The next morning at work, Elliot came in late. They'd just gotten a case, and Olivia was going through the evidence when he walked in with bloodshot eyes. He yawned and stared at the case board.

"What've we got?" he asked with exhaustion.

Olivia stared at him with concern for a minute and then answered him.

"A young blonde girl, Jenette, was attacked in Central Park last night," she said. "I've already interviewed her. She got her rape kit done, it's being processed."

Elliot nodded and wiped his eyes.

Olivia put a hand on his strong arm. "Are you all right?"

He nodded unconvincingly.

"Look, if you're tired, why don't you go home? I'll cover for you. Are you sick?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Liv. I'm just a little tired. It's fine."

"Are you sure? Why don't you at least get some sleep in the crib? I can work this with Fin," she urged.

Elliot stared at her for a minute. "All right. Thanks. Get me up if you guys are interrogating."

Olivia nodded.

"Seriously," he added.

Olivia smiled. "I'll wake you up. I promise," she said, squeezing his shoulder and turning back to the board.

Elliot tried to smile back but found it difficult. He left and went up to the crib.

* * *

Olivia and Fin had finally brought in a suspect around 3:00 p.m. He wasn't a very strong suspect, because they had about four different suspects but they couldn't find any of the other ones except him. Olivia kind of doubted that this guy was Jenette's attacker, and she sort of thought that the rapist was probably out right now, waiting for a vulnerable girl to come around for him to rape. But she didn't know that for sure and they still had to interrogate this guy that they did have, just in case he was their guy.

When Olivia finally reached the crib, she went in quietly, wondering if she should wake Elliot up or not. She kind of wanted to let him sleep, but she had promised that she would wake him up. He'd probably be pissed off if she didn't wake him up.

She found the bed where he was laying sound asleep. She sat down at the foot of the bed and patted his leg.

"Elliot."

His eyes slowly slid open. "Do we have somebody? A suspect?"

"Yeah. Fin's holding him in interrogation right now," Olivia answered.

He sat up and Olivia's hand slid to his knee.

"So why are you so tired today?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night."

Olivia gave him a I-know-you're-lying-to-me look. "Elliot, come on. I know you better than that. _Why_ didn't you sleep much last night?"

He stared at her and let out a bitter chuckle. "'Cause I was on the couch," he said.

Then he stood up and quickly started towards the door. Olivia stood up and followed after him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are things going worse?"

He shrugged out of her touch and didn't answer her. He ignored her and trudged to the interrogation room.

The whole time they interrogated the guy, Jose, who had ended up not being the rapist after all, Elliot was angry and he kept yawning. Olivia couldn't get over how bad his eyes looked. He was so obviously just exhausted. Olivia knew why. His problems with Kathy were getting even worse. She knew he'd end up splitting up with her, but she hoped he'd be able to get through it. It had happened before, and it had deteriorated him and made him a difficult person to work with. Olivia hoped maybe it would be a little easier for him this time, since he'd already been through this once.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia ended up staying until eight catching the rapist. They had found out who he was by the time work was supposed to be over, but then they'd had to chase him down. They were the last ones in the precinct, and Elliot looked way, _way _worse now.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Olivia offered.

Elliot made eye contact with her. "No...I think I just want to go to sleep," he said.

Olivia wanted to talk to him. "Come on. Let's hit the Papaya. Don't turn me down," she said.

He stared at her blankly. "All right," he said finally.

They got in Elliot's car and Olivia drove them to Gray's Papaya. Olivia paid, and surprisingly enough, Elliot didn't even protest or try to pay. He just sat down at a booth. When Olivia brought over the hot dogs, Elliot didn't seem half as eager to eat them as Olivia was.

"So what happened, Elliot? Look, I know things are going bad. But I need to know how bad, because if you're going to be like this every day, maybe you should stay at my place," Olivia said.

"No, I can't. We aren't divorced and I don't know how long it'll be before we are. Kathy will think I'm screwing you and yes, it's ridiculous, but I still shouldn't leave home. But yeah, you already know plenty so I don't know why I shouldn't just tell you that things are going badly. Things are going very badly. We'll be apart in no time and the kids are pissed about it because they can see our marraige falling apart. It's not fair to them because Kathy and I have already done this before. They thought this wouldn't happen again. They thought things were going great. And really, for a while, they were going great. But this damn job kills my marraige and as much as I wish I didn't, I love the job more than my own wife. It's like I can't have both," he explained tiredly.

Olivia was surprised that he was spilling out everything he was thinking. She was really surprised when he said that Kathy would think he was screwing her. Yes, that was true, but she never thought Elliot would say that.

"Elliot...Look, if you fight anymore with Kathy in front of your kids, it's just going to get worse. You know that your marraige is going down. I think you should get out of it before anymore fighting happens. You can either leave now, while things are just starting to get bad, or you can stay and continue to fight with her until you get kicked out. You don't want it to get to that point, do you?" Olivia said.

"No, I don't. I need to leave. You're right. But I don't have the money for an apartment and I can't stay with you. Everybody will think we're together-"

"But I'm with Bono," Olivia cut him off.

Elliot glared at her. "Yeah, I know that," he spat.

Olivia looked down, upset with herself that she'd said that. She was quiet a minute, and then she decided to continue talking, hoping she wouldn't say anything else stupid.

"Then why don't you just say that you got an apartment but stay with me?"

"Because Kathy knows I don't have the money for an apartment. She's my wife, remember? We used to always share money. She knows every penny I've got in savings and she knows I wouldn't be able to get an apartment," he said.

Olivia stared at him and realized that he was in a pretty bad situation. She was silent for a few minutes, thinking about what he could do.

"Screw it," Olivia said.

Elliot's head snapped up.

"Just stay with me anyway. Who gives a shit? There's nothing Kathy can do about it. Just...stay with me. Who cares if she thinks you're screwing me?" Olivia said.

Elliot stared at her blankly. "My kids," he said.

"Surely Kathy wouldn't tell them that you're with me. It's not like she's going to attack you, Elliot. She's not a mean person, your marraige is just going down. You know she's not going to do anything. She's not a bad person. You know that, El. She's not going to turn your kids against you if you just leave before you guys fight anymore. If you keep fighting, _then_ she might become too pissed and tell your kids that you're staying with me," Olivia said.

"I still think she'll tell them," he replied.

"So what if she does? I'll tell your kids about...about Bono," Olivia breathed. She had to think for a second about whether or not she was going to say that. She knew Elliot didn't want to bring Bono into the situation, but Olivia thought that maybe it would be all right to just use him as a way to convince Elliot's kids that they weren't together. But all this talk about screwing kind of made Olivia...it made her want to be with Elliot. That was so wrong. It wasn't supposed to be that way. They really needed to just stop talking about this stuff. It was getting into a dangerous zone.

After a minute of serious thinking, Elliot finally sighed, "All right. I'll stay with you."


	19. Chapter 19

After they finished eating, Elliot went home with Olivia. He knew he'd have to bring some clothes tomorrow, but he'd stayed over there a couple times before so he had a few pairs of clothes over there. For now, though, he could look forward to some time with Olivia rather than time with his wife, fighting. Well, that's what he thought, anyway, until Olivia received a call just seconds after they had walked into her apartment.

"Hello?" she answered. It was Bono.

"Hey. You want to stay tonight?" he asked eagerly.

Olivia thought about it. She _had_ told him that she might stay with him tonight. Of course, that was before Elliot had shown up to work looking like hell and agreed to stay with her. What would she say? How could she choose? Elliot needed her right now, but she'd told Bono she'd go to his house tonight. He'd really wanted her over yesterday, but she'd turned down the offer. She _needed_ to go tonight. But Elliot needed her too.

"Look, I...I want to come, I really do, but maybe not tonight," she answered.

Now Elliot's head snapped away from the fridge, where he was looking at a picture of Olivia. Now he knew who Olivia was talking to.

"Eh...why not?" Bono asked.

Olivia froze. Elliot was looking at her, and Bono was wondering why she couldn't go to his house tonight even though she wanted to. What was she supposed to say?

"I...I guess I'm just very tired tonight. I had a difficult case today," she said.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that. Well, maybe I could make it better...I really wish you could come tonight because...well, I kind of had some stuff planned. Well, not really. But I just really, _really_ needed to talk to you," he said.

Olivia felt really bad in this situation. Bono was very obviously trying to hide how discouraged he was, but she could hear it in his voice. He'd made plans for them. It was wrong not to go. Elliot would be okay, wouldn't he?

"Could I...Could I just call you back in a few minutes? I'm sorry," Olivia said.

"Yeah, you can call me back. That's fine," he agreed.

She hung up and turned to Elliot. He stared at her.

"You can go if you want, Liv," he said. He hoped she couldn't tell how upset he was. He wasn't really that upset, he just had looked forward to spending time with her and now he couldn't. It was just a disappointment.

"Are you sure? I don't want to just leave you here...I mean, I know you're having a hard time, Elliot. If you want me to stay here I will. The only reason I'm even considering leaving is because I told him yesterday that I would and he had plans and I just...felt kind of guilty. But I don't want to bail on you either," she said.

Elliot shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. I'm really tired. I'm probably just going to go to sleep anyway."

Olivia nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. He smiled back and Olivia picked the phone back up.

* * *

When she met up with Bono at Starbucks, they immediately climbed into his limo to avoid anybody. They went to his place and got settled on the couch. The whole time in the limo there was basically silence, and Olivia was wondering what he was going to do or say. He'd said that he really needed to talk to her. It sounded important.

Bono pushed further back into the sofa and looked at Olivia.

"Do you like me a lot?" he asked out of the blue.

She stared at him blankly. "Well...yes, definitely. I mean, yeah. A lot." She wasn't lying. She did like him a whole lot.

He sighed. "I like you a lot too. I haven't known you for long, but I know you pretty well already. I...see this getting serious, if it could," he said.

Olivia nodded. "Me too."

"But there's a problem. A very big problem," he replied.

Olivia frowned.

"I have to go to Dublin tomorrow. And I have to stay there with the rest of U2. I won't be back in North America for another two years, Olivia," he revealed finally.

Olivia's eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed. "So...I'll never see you? Ever?"

Bono stared at her. "Well...you _could_ just be with me all the time...if you came with me..."

Olivia did her best not to gasp. She scooted back a little. "I...can't. I work here. My job is everything," she said.

"Do you like it, or do you do it for money? Because you wouldn't need an income if you came with me," Bono replied.

"No, it's not money. I like it. I love it. I can't leave. It's everything to me. It's always been my whole life. It's all I've got," she stated.

Bono shook his head. "But it's not anymore, Olivia. Now you have me. Don't you see that yet? I know we haven't been together long, but we get along better than anybody," he said.

_Not exactly,_ Olivia thought. _We've been together for three days and we've already had a fight._ She didn't like this idea. Well, actually she did. She kind of did like the idea of going to Dublin and having a dream life of just sitting around in a studio all day and touring Europe and listening to Bono sing and having as much money as she ever needed (not that she really cared much about that). But did she like that idea better than her job? Did she like that idea enough to give up Elliot?

Olivia shook her head. She had to be strong. She knew what she wanted. This was tempting, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted her job, and she wanted Elliot.

"I can't, Bono. You're great, you really are. But I could never give up my job. I've been a cop for twelve years. My job is the one thing that has always been with me, no matter how many boyfriends I've gone through. I can't leave my partner either. He's my best friend. And I'm destined to put rapists to justice. My mom was raped, and that's why she had me. I'm the child of a rapist. I never met my father. I'm supposed to be a cop. It's me," she explained.

Bono's eyes were wide by the time she was finished talking.

"I didn't know that. I guess now I can understand why you love your job so much. I understand, Olivia. But you know that you can't be with me anymore..."

Olivia nodded. "I know," she said, looking down.

Bono looked down for a second too. When he looked up, Olivia could see him fighting his emotions. She stood up to leave. He stood up with her. She stared at him. He reached out and hugged her. This was difficult for Olivia. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to at all. But she didn't want to give up her job either.

Bono kissed her one more time and she started towards the door.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," he said.

Olivia smiled at him. "I'll miss you too."

"I'll call you," he said.

"Good," Olivia replied. "Tell me next time you're in New York. We'll have to hook up...as friends."

Bono nodded. "We will."

"And Bono. One more thing," Olivia said.

Bono stared at her expectantly.

"Go back to Ali. I know you'll miss her," Olivia encouraged.

Bono looked at the floor, and then he looked back up at her. "I just might have to consider that," he said with a small smile. Then he nodded, and Olivia left. She knew who she really wanted to be with. But could she tell him that she wanted to be with him?

**AN: E/O next chapter! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: This old story has finally come to an end! (: I hope you like ittttt! **

Olivia knew that what she was doing was right, but she was still upset about it. Another tear slid down her cheek as she opened the door to her apartment and walked in. She hadn't expected all the lights to be on and Elliot to be awake, watching the television with the volume turned down low. She dropped her stuff on her kitchen table and went and sat down beside him. She put her head down and wiped her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. Elliot stared at her.

"What's wrong? What did he do to you?" he asked.

Olivia didn't answer.

"What the hell did he do to you?" he interrogated.

Olivia glared at him. "He didn't do anything to me, Elliot," she said seriously.

Elliot's mouth snapped shut. He was quiet a minute. "Did he...break up with you?"

_Good question_, Olivia thought. "No...I mean, not really. I sort of left him," she said.

Elliot stared at her. "Then why are you upset?" he asked.

"Just...because. I didn't really want to leave him. But I had to."

"Why?" he asked. He looked at her with concern and put his hand on her leg and rubbed it comfortingly.

Olivia looked down at his hand for a second, surprised at him, and then looked back up at him.

"He had to go home to Dublin. I could only stay with him if I went with him. He won't be back to New York in a few years. I couldn't leave. I couldn't quit my job. I couldn't leave you either," she said quietly, looking at her lap.

Elliot was quiet a minute, still looking at her. His hand became still on her leg. "Liv, I had nothing to do with it. You love your job and you're dedicated to it-"

"Elliot, I'm dedicated to _you. _You _are_ my job. You're a big part of my job. You did have something to do with it. You had everything to do with it. It was hard to leave Bono but I know that I wasn't really going to get too serious with him. It just sounded appealing, I guess, because...well, because I had somebody. I know I don't belong with him. He's a great person, but...I know you're the one I really need. You're the one I've always needed.. I don't know what's changed that I'm actually telling you that, but...whatever."

Elliot didn't answer. He looked at her with wide eyes. He was really just shocked.

"I'm just sick of this, El. I'm so sick of this. I'm sick of tip-toeing around...around us, I guess. Our feelings anyway. I don't even know if you feel the same way. I don't even really care. I'm sick of not talking about it. You know the way I feel. You always have."

Olivia finally shut her mouth, not wanting to say anymore. She really just didn't even care anymore. This whole Bono thing had made her realize that she really did love Elliot, whether she wanted to believe it or not. She'd always kind of felt that love for him deep down, but she couldn't ever admit it to herself. She'd never wanted to because she knew she wouldn't get to be with him. She also knew that Elliot cared about her, but she'd always thought of it as a very close friendship. But now things were different with her. She couldn't put up with things anymore. The short, sad relationship with Bono had exhausted her and made her so sick of hiding her feelings and not admitting them to herself. So she was just going to put things in the open. If Elliot rejected her...oh well. That was fine. It was better than going on for another ten years the way that they were currently.

Elliot moved his hand from her leg up to her neck and kissed her. It wasn't the clichéd magical moment that he'd always thought it would be...but it was close. It was really just a relief. It was like it should have been done years ago and it was ridiculous that it hadn't been. He pulled back for a minute to make sure everything was all right with her, and he wasn't too shocked when he saw that she was just fine with it. He leaned in and kissed her again and wondered why it had taken her a relationship with a rockstar and him a second split up with his wife to realize that they were supposed to be together and they were obviously in love.

Elliot understood what Olivia had meant when she'd said that she was sick of tip-toeing around their feelings. He was sick of it too. He had known for at least five years, deep down, that he was in love with Olivia. He'd known, but he hadn't wanted to say anything. He had avoided his feelings just like she had. He was just as guilty in this situation as she was.

He finally pulled back and stared at her for a minute.

"Elliot...do you think maybe we should wait to get together...because I don't know if you really want to do exactly what your wife will accuse you of," Olivia said.

He chuckled. "What if I do want to do that?" he asked.

Olivia smiled. "Fine by me," she said.

She was ecstatic to be with Elliot. She'd miss Bono, but he was a good friend and she'd keep in touch with him, as a _friend_. He needed to be with Ali, and Olivia needed to be with Elliot. He was the one for her. He always had been. She wished she'd realized it a long time ago, but it was the right thing. She had finally figured it all out, and her life was going to be great. She'd have a rockstar best friend, an incredible boyfriend that she got to work with, and she'd have the job she was destined to have.

Her life was basically going to be perfect. Olivia knew that a lot of it was because of Bono. She owed him more than he'd ever know. He'd switched her life around and he'd set her on the right track. Her experience with him had changed her and had given her the life she wanted.


End file.
